THE FIGHT OF THIER LIVES
by nandale01
Summary: What if Kane and Lita's baby somehow survived and they are forced to face their deeply buried feelings for each other? Will Kane be evil to her? Will Lita admit her feelings for him? Vince Mcmahon owns WWE! I own nothing. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**THE FIGHT OF THEIR LIVES**

Chapter 1

Lita was sitting on her front porch, enjoying her well-earned two week long vacation. She was not thinking about the WWE, her painful break-up from Edge, or her tumultuous past.

She was dressed in blue jeans, a pink cotton top, and no shoes. She enjoyed it when she got to lay around and think of absolutely nothing. Deciding to take a small nap, she went inside to her room. It was decorated in a garden them; the walls were a soft, pastel purple, with a six inch wide floral border along the middle of the wall, stretching the perimeter of the room. Her bed was a gift she bought for herself, a new bed for a new beginning after her divorce from Kane. She kept her belongings in storage while she and Kane were married. After her affair with Edge became public, she retrieved her furniture-- everything except her bed—which she gave to Goodwill. The new bed was a four-poster and a king size, decorated with a floral print bedding set she had specially made, holding four pillows, ten throw pillows in various floral prints and calming, soft colors.

Once climbing in the giant bed, Lita drifted off to a deep sleep. She woke up two hours later feeling so good, she decided to go for a run. After changing into her running clothes and shoes, she did her usual stretches and warm-up routine. She jogged down the steps leading from the front porch to her drive way. She jogged to the side walk, took a left and jogged deeper into her neighborhood. The neighborhood she chose to live in when she moved out of Kane's house was shockingly similar to the one Kane lived in. She decided she enjoyed this type of community and found a two story home boasting four bedrooms, two full and one half bathrooms, with a full keeps her weights and equipment. She was thankful her basement was a walk out or she probably would have had to join a gym instead of having a home gym at her disposal. She waved and smiled at neighbors who were out in their yards, walking their dogs, or play with their children. She tried not to notice young children tried to block them out of her mind. She would lay in her massive bed at night and cry for her son, wishing she could have him back, not caring it would mean still being married to Kane.

Kane.

The Big Red Machine.

"God!" she thought, "Why can't I stop thinking about him? He was a stupid mistake. I should've married Matt and passed the baby off as his." She immediately regretted the selfish thoughts. No matter how it all came to pass, Kane was still the father of her baby; he deserved to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lita was just finishing her run when she noticed her mother pulling into the driveway. "Oh, no! I am not in the mood for this today," Lita moaned under her breath. "What is she doing here?"

"Hi, Mom," Lita called with fake enthusiasm.

"Hi, baby. How are you enjoying your vacation?" her mother asked getting out of her new Ford Escape husband number four bought for her birthday two months ago. Marrying often seemed to be her favorite pass time as of late.

"Yeah, so far," Lita replied, checking her mail. "What are you up to, Mom?"

"Just wondering if you'd like to have lunch today."

"Well, I guess. I don't have anything else to do. Let me shower first."

"Ok, sweetie."

Lita went to her bedroom, grabbed some clothes, went into her master bath and showered. Twenty minutes later, Lita joined her mother on the front porch dressed and ready to go. She couldn't help thinjing her wonderful day was about to get chokeslammed.

They chose a well liked and very busy Chinese restaurant for their lunch. All ghe while, Lita was waiting for the other shoe to drop; after all it was the only explanation for her mother choosing a busy restaurant like this. No scene would be caused.

After taking their orders, the waiter left to get their beverages.

"So how have things been, Lita?" her mother asked in a very snotty tone.

"I can't complain. I am having a great year. Vince was telling me last week that there might be a title shot in my future."

"Oh, that's great, honey," she replied with no real pride in her voice. "I have good news."

"Really? What is it?"

"Karen is pregnant," her mother sang happily. "Isn't it great? I am finally getting a grandbaby. After all these years, finally a pregnancy tp tell everyone about. I mean, let's face it, you are never gonna give me a grandbaby." She said with a little laugh.

So here here it was. The great day was massacred, along with her heart. Of course Karen, the perfect daughter would be bragged on like she was made of gold. Lita's mother never shoesd happiness or joy for the baby boy Kane and Lita lost. Her mother only sent a bouquet of sunflowers when she lost the baby. The card simply read: "SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS, MOM" Lita felt her head begin to spin at her mother's cruel words. She began wishing the earth would seallow her up.

When their food came, Lita ate with out barely a sound, paying little attention to her mother. Paying the bill, Lita stood and adked her mother to take her home. After a few minutes of silence, her mother asked, "Is everything alright, dear?"

Deciding she'd kept quiet long enough, Lita asked her mother,"How could you be so cruel to me? You know I still cry for my baby, yet here you are bragging about Karen like it's nothing! How could you? And what was thatcrack about 'finally having a real pregnancey to brag about'? You don't even like children!"

"Now, Lita calm down. I never meant to hurt you. It's been tow years since you miscarried, it's time to get over it already."

"Get over it already" Lita yelled back at her mother.

"Yes. Look, now. We know how your track record is. You can't keep a good man. Kane is the only man who was remotely willing to marry you, and the only reason being is you were careless enough to get pregnant. And how did you treat him? You slept with another man! Honestly. I raised you better than that. Then to top it off, you let that man get away too."

Lita couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kane blackmailed her into sleeping with him. He got her pregnant on purpose just to make her marry him. And to bring up the loss of her baby?

"Get over it?!? Raised me better?!? Oh, my God! This was my baby, Mom! I loved him. And might I remind you that you are marrieds to your fourth husband? Somebody doesn't get married that many times in a few years by being saint! I married Kane against my will!

"You still married him. Sweetheart, if you wsere meant to be a mom, you would never have lost the baby."

"Just stop talking, Mom! Take me home, now!"

After her mother dropped her off at home, Lita pulled the wiskey she kept hidden out of the cabinet and drank it straight from the bottle. She passed out drunk before 7p.m.


	3. Chapter 3

*DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE, KANE, AND LITA*

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Lita woke up with a raging headache. She stumbled into the kitchen, put on coffee to brew, and started for her bathroom, in the pursuit of some strong migraine medicine. Once downing the aspirin and drinking very strong cup of black coffee, she began opening her mail from the day before. She read her power bill, water bill, and cable bill. She looked at the junk mail she continued to be blessed with and threw it away. Coming across a letter in a large legal envelope, she carefully opened it, curious as to what it was. She read the contents of the letter:

Ms. Lita A. Dumas:

We would like to request a DNA sample for a possible blood link to a current client with a possible blood relation to you.

Enclosed, you will find a vile containing a cotton swab. Please swab the inside of you mouth, place the swab in the vile, secure the lid tightly, placing the red tape provided across the top and down either side of the vile. Place the vile in the self-addressed stamped envelope we have provided and mail it.

Please respond within thirty (30) days of receipt of this letter.

Within four to six weeks, you will receive another letter containing the results of this test.

Thank you for your cooperation in this matter.

Sincerely,

Howard Tate

Attorney at Law, LLC

HT

"What in the world?" Lita thought. "Oh, well. What can it hurt?" She did what the letter requested, following the instructions to completely. She placed the envelope in the mailbox, pulling the red flag up to the standing position in the side, notifying the mail carrier to retrieve the outgoing mail.

She began wondering if she might have a brother or sister out there. Her father was never very faithful to any of the women in his life. Maybe she had a younger brother or sister, a teenager maybe; someone to get to know. A better sibling than Karen, she hoped.

Lita put the vile out of her mind and began her laundry and cleaning her home. She decided that she would go shopping at her favorite store for some new clothes for her upcoming photo shoot for a music magazine. She spent more money that she originally intended, but had fun anyway.

The rest of her vacation sped by in the flash of an eye. Before she knew it, it was time to go back to work. She packed her regular suitcase for traveling, a second suitcase for her ring attire and a backpack for her carry on. She called for a cab to take her to the airport. Once arriving at the airport, she paid the cab fair, collected her luggage, and made her way to the airline gate. When her flight landed six hours later in Seattle, she made her way to the baggage claim to collect her luggage. She went to the rental car counter and picked up her car for the next three days and drove herself to the hotel. Finally letting herself into her hotel room, she began to unpack, settled in, and ordered room service. She checked in with the officials at the venue that was housing Smackdown the following day and went to bed for the night.

Her phone rang at 5A.M. the following morning. Rolling over, Lita picked up the receiver and said in a very sleepy voice, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Ms. Dumas. This is your 5A. up call," a chipper female voice on the other end of the line replied.

"Thank you," Lita answered politely. She replaced the receiver, gathered her clothes for the day, and went to her small bathroom and showered. She dressed and packed her fear and personal items she would need for the day and the show later that evening. Lita picked up her key card for her room, car keys, and travel coffee mug and headed for the hotel parking lot.

She drove to the arena, located the locker room and began to organize her belongings. Before long, other diva's and superstars began to trickle into the building gearing up for Smackdown. She said hello to some friends and gave a rundown of her relaxing and relatively uneventful vacation. She turned a blind corner and bumped hard into the chest of her ex-husband Kane.

"Sorry, Kane," she said and stepped around him before he could reply.

*THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL KANE'S SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG*


	4. Chapter 4

***DISCLAIMER: Vince McMahon owns wwe, kane, and Lita! I own nothing except my characters I made up!***

**Chapter 4**

Kane didn't say anything as he watched Lita walk around him. He watched her walk to the ladies locker room, all the while remembering the nine months she was his wife. Those months were the happiest of his life. He often lay in bed and wished she was lying beside him. He thought about their wedding night. How she seemed to cringe from him when he helped her out of her dress. He tried to be gentle with her. She was carrying his baby. He did not want to hurt her or the baby. A smile came across his face remembering making love to her that night. He never knew true ecstasy existed until he was inside her on their wedding night. He wanted her to enjoy herself as well. He went to great lengths to secure the Bridal Suite, with an expensive bottle of non-alcoholic champagne and strawberries waiting for them.

The first time he made love to her, he had an agenda, but this night, he didn't. He could take his time. Enjoy her. Explore her. He'd laid his hand on her belly, relishing the knowledge that the only woman he ever truly loved was now his wife and carrying his child. He made her his with careful planning. He was reluctant to untangle himself form her to order breakfast for his new wife. He planned a luxurious honeymoon in the Bahamas Islands, five miles from the nearest hospital, if the need for medical assistance was needed.

Kane was ripped from his memories with a loud knock on the door.

"What!" he yelled at the unwelcome intruder.

"Um…Kane? You're up in ten minutes," a trembling voice called back. The owner of the voice didn't wait for a reply; he was gone when Kane came out of the room less than thirty seconds later.

When his pyro sounded, Kane made his way to the ring to face his opponent. He pinned the other wrestler following a huge choke slam and secured his number one contender's spot for the world title match during the next pay-per-view. With a laugh of pure delight, he set his pyro off once more and exited to back stage.

Kane went to his dressing room, gathered his belongings and drove to his hotel. He parked his car, went to his room, and took a shower. After he dressed, he ordered room service and asked the hotel clerk not to be disturbed. After his room service was delivered, he placed the"Please Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob.

Kane finished his meal and sat back on the bed to watch T.V. and relax. Flipping through the channels, he settled for a crime show rerun. His half paid attention to the T.V. as his mind wandered back to his lost baby. He often wondered what might have been. Regretting Lita at ringside during her pregnancy, he often imagined their son in the arms of Lita, maybe even a second child.

After she miscarried, Lita barely spoke to anyone. When she confronted that foul Snitsky and was attacked for her troubles, he immediately demanded a match with Snitsky. No man could touch his wife and get away with it. Lita accompanied Kane to the ring during the match. She proved to be helpful, snatching the chain that was permitted for the match from Snitsky. After Snitsky broke Kane's throat with a metal chair, Kane was shocked to say the least when he woke up in the hospital and found Lita at his side. She smiled but didn't speak. She simply left to get the nurse and speak to the doctor about Kane's condition. He was released from the hospital eight days later. Lita drove them home in Kane's black SUV. She took care of him, making sure he didn't speak too much.

A week after being released from the hospital, Kane walked up and stood behind Lita while she was washing the dishes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He thought she would struggle, but instead, she turned to face him, wrapped her arms around his neck and tenderly kissed him. He didn't question it. He returned her kiss gently, letting his hands roam over her. When she didn't push him away, he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and laid her on their bed. He lay next to her and continued to kiss her. She surprised him again by sitting up, pulling him with her, gripping his shirt she pulled if off of him. He, in turn pulled her shirt off of her. He slipped her bra off and cupped one breast in his huge hand while gently suckling on the other breast. She let out small moans of pleasure. Not wanting her to change her mind, he slipped out of his pants and helped Lita out of hers. He lay on top of her, keeping most of this weight from crushing her. He let his hand roam to her opening and slid a finger inside, she moaned in pleasure. He withdrew his finger and pushed his length inside her, she did not cry this time instead, she stroked his face tenderly. She looked into his eyes as he gently let his thrusts build up their momentum. His thrusts became harder and hungrier. The sweetest sound he ever heard was Lita screaming his name as they climaxed together. After they were both spent, he withdrew form her as she snuggled into his chest. The last thing he said to her before falling asleep was, "I love you, Lita. Love of my life." He wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her closer as if he were afraid he would wake and find her gone.


	5. Chapter 5

***DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE, KANE, AND LITA! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning found the WWE Superstars gearing up for a two and a half hour autograph signing session. Kane and Lita were both scheduled to appear for the entire duration. Kane made his way to the autograph table he was assigned to for the day. Looking around, he saw Lita was placed five tables away. He grinned to himself. They may be separated by five tables, but at least he could be in the same room with her for a couple of hours. Kane was having a hard time concentrating on the task at hand instead of daydreaming of Lita. He shook the hands of the fans, smiled for pictures and even a kiss on the cheek from a six year old little girl with pigtails. She blushed a crimson red and said in the sweetest, tiniest voice, "When I grow up, I'm gonna marry you," which embarrassed her mother. Kane chuckled and handed her his autograph.

Lita sat signing autographs, and smiling for photos the fans took of her. She could feel the beginning of a massive migraine headache courtesy of dozens of flashes from the cameras. She was having a terrific time nonetheless—even though Kane, the nightmare, was sitting five tables away stealing glances at her every five minutes. She accepted stuffed animals, artwork fans created, and various other gifts the fans were generous enough to give her. She still had a hard time wrapping her head around the grateful attitudes of the fans. They were grateful for the entertainment she gave them every week; the inspiration they thought she gave them. Little did they know that they were the ones that inspired her.

A small woman who looked sad and confused caught Lita off guard when she blurted out, "How can you work so close to Kane all the time like this? Don't you hate him for what he did to you? Aren't you afraid of him; that he'll hurt you again?"

Lita gave her a look of a deer caught in the headlights of an on-coming car. "No. I try not to notice him."

"How can that be? You were married to him! You share the loss of your baby with him. I couldn't be that close to my ex-husband like that…unless I still loved him."

"Well, I don't," Lita replied shortly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

The rude woman took her autograph, thanked Lita and left without another word. The next forty five minutes drug by very slowly. When the session finally ended, she was fighting back tears. Tears of failure. Failure to protect her son. Tears of regret. Regret of a doomed marriage she never wanted to be a part of. The regret of ever sleeping with Kane in the first place. Tears of guilt. Guilt for regretting the night she conceived her innocent son. She still loved that baby. She mentally yelled at herself for it. She feared it was her only chance to be a mother. And Kane cage him to her. She couldn't count on Matt. He stopped talking to her after he'd lost his match to Kane. It was like she no longer existed to him. He was so angry with her for sleeping with Kane. He actually called her a whore. Hearing those words cut her heart deep. She wondered if she did something unforgivable in a past life to be punished in this way.

Kane watched Lita walk away without speaking to anyone. He knew it wasn't like her to at least say hello to her friends. "She looks so sad," he whispered to himself. He wanted to hold her, maker her smile. But more than that, he wanted to punish the person who had upset her and made her sad. He wanted them to suffer unimaginable agony. He watched her leave through the rear door and wondered which hotel she was staying at. Hoping against hope he might run into her today. He hurried to get to his rental car and maybe follow her at a distance.

When he got outside, he only saw four cars belonging to the other superstars. He'd missed her. She'd already disappeared. Damn! He sighed heavily and climbed into his car and drove away. Fifteen minutes later, he arrived at the hotel. He got out, crossed the parking lot and noticed a blue Ford Focus. It looked like Lita's. Hope building, he walked faster to the front door. He made his way to the elevator bank, pressed the up button and waited. When the elevator signaled its arrival, he stepped inside, happy to be the only occupant. The doors began to close. Just before the doors met at a close, a hand slipped between them, knocking them open again. Kane started to protest when the doors opened completely, until he saw the person who stopped the elevator.

Lita!


	6. Chapter 6

***DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE, KANE, AND LITA! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

**Chapter 6**

"I'll wait for the next one," Lita said talking a step back.

"Wait!" Kane calmly said in a rushed tone.

"What?"

"Please, join me. Its o.k. Look, there's a camera up there. I won't hurt you, I promise." Lita thought about it a second and stepped into the elevator, opposite of Kane, watching him closely. He sighed a sigh of relief.

"Which floor?" He asked reaching for the buttons.

"Six."

"Me, too."

She was stunned that she hadn't seen him roaming the hotel. She wasn't comfortable being in the elevator with him, but he made no move to close the space between them. He was so delighted to have her close to him. He tried to ease her discomfort by staying still.

"What do you want?" She asked without looking at him.

"What makes you think I want anything?" He didn't care what she said, as long as she spoke to him. This was their longest conversation since their divorce was final eighteen months ago. "You looked so sad earlier. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I especially don't want to talk about it with you." Lita calmly, but nervously answered. Kane reach over and hit the button that stopped the elevator from progressing. "Lita, look. You're not fooling me at all. I know something is wrong. Please talk to me." She was more annoyed now than nervous.

"Kane! Start the elevator back, now! I told you I didn't want to talk about it and I meant it. Take a hint. I don't want anything to do with you. That's why I divorced you."

He reached over and pressed the button to resume the elevator. He asked a question he immediately regretted asking. "Do you really blame me? I loved our baby, too, Lita. I thing about him every day."

Hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the tears as they escaped her eyes. Kane reached out to wipe them away with his thumb, bur she dodge him. He dropped his hand and uttered, "I'm sorry, Lita." She would never know how sorry he was. At that moment, he hated himself. They rode the rest of the way in awkward silence.

When the elevator finally reached the sixth floor, the doors slid open. Waiting patiently was a young mother trying to calm her two year old son from crying. Lita was frozen in place, staring at the upset child, tears coming faster. Kane fought his own tears and grabbed Lita's hand and pulled her from the elevator. He walked her to her door and followed her inside. When the door closed behind him, he wrapped her in his arms while she sobbed uncontrollably. He held his own tears back until he was alone in his room at the other end of the hall.

When he reached his room, he collapsed on the floor and cried. He cried for his son. He cried for the love of his life who hated him. And he cried for the future he would never have with Lita.

The next morning, all the superstars were turning in their rental cars and making their way to the airline terminal. Kane and Lita were alone at the rental car counter waiting to sign their cars back over. Neither one spoke. They only thought to themselves of the intimate, private moment they shared. Kane carried with him the shirt Lita's tears ruined in his carryon bag. He would keep it in the box under his bed in his home where he kept everything he had of Lita's. They joined the rest of the superstars at the terminal, and waited to board their flight.


	7. Chapter 7

***DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE, KANE, AND LITA! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!***

**Chapter 7**

Lita was glad to be home after a month on the road. She unpacked her suitcases and picked up the pile of mail her neighbor had collected for her. She made a mental note to pay the utility and cable bills. She picked up the legal envelope from the bottom of the stack and opened it. Excited to find out if she had another sibling in the world, she impatiently opened the letter and read:

Ms. Lita A. Dumas:

We have received the results of the DNA test you submitted to six weeks ago. It is of the up most importance that you contact this law office immediately. It seems St. Joseph's Hospital made a Sept. 24, 2003. You underwent an emergency medical procedure due to an apparent problem with you pregnancy in which you unfortunately gave birth to a still born son. As has been recently discovered, your son, in fact survived. He was somehow mixed up with a child who was still born that same night. Due to circumstances that fateful night, the hospital in question made a tragic mistake it would like to rectify.

Please contact this office immediately at (512) 555-8634. I look forward to hearing from you.

Sincerely,

Howard Tate

Attorney at Law, LLC

Lita dropped the letter and stood staring after it as it floated to the floor. After the initial shock wore off, she picked the letter back up and reread it four times. She frantically grabbed for her phone and dialed the number. She waited for the call to connect, when listened to three rings. When the call was answered, she hears a polite male voice on the other end.

"Good afternoon. Tate Law Offices. How may I help you?"

Impatiently, Lita replied, "I need to speak with Howard Tate, please."

"May I say who is calling?"

"Lita Dumas."

"Ms. Dumas, yes! Mr. Tate has been waiting to hear from you. One moment please."

She waited for what seemed like an eternity before a nasal sounding man picked up the line. "Ms. Dumas, I'm so glad to finally hear from you."

Lita interrupted his attempt at pleasantries. "What the hell is this letter about? I was there! My ex-husband and I were both there! This has to be a mistake."

"No, Ms. Dumas, there is no mistake. This is your son. We need you to come to Topeka, Kansas ASAP. Your ex-husband should accompany you.

"Why?"

"Because the two of you will need an attorney in order to gain custody of him."

Lita gave him the needed information and hung the phone back up. With shaking hands, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number she never thought she would ever call. After one ring, the call was answered with an annoyed tone.

"Hello?"

"Kane."

"Lita?"

"I need to see you now! Where are you?" Kane was quiet for a few seconds before he answered. "Home. Why? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you to your face. Can I come over?"

Kane could hardley believe what he was hearing. He thought he was dreaming. If Lita wanted to visit, he would wait for her forever if need be. A little to eagerly, he said simply, "Come over right now." Without another word, Lita hung up. She jumped into her Ford Mustang Convertible and raced at break neck speed to Kane's house with both letters in her purse.


	8. Chapter 8

***DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE, KANE, AND LITA! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

Chapter 8

Kane closed his cell phone, smiling to himself. He was delighted she called him, no matter the reason. He was sure it had everything to do with the night in Seattle when he'd held her while she cried. "Maybe she's coming to scream at me. I didn't do anything to her lately, thought," he said to himself. If that was the case, he would not tolerate it. Even for Lita.

Putting the worry aside, he went to put wine in the freezer to chill with the hopes he may drink it with her. Even if it's a one night stand she was looking for, he would not deny her. He'd just finished cleaning the clutter in his living room when he saw headlights glowing through the front windows. He didn't want to seem like he was just waiting for her. He busied himself and retrieved the now chilled wine and two long-stem glasses and placed them on the counter. When the door bell chimed, he casually walked to answer it. He was shocked at what he saw when the door swung open. Lita looked like hell. Her eyes were swolen like she'd been crying and her hands were shaking.

Without hesitating, Lita hastily asked, "Can I come in?" Kane stepped aside. She waited for him to close the door and lead her to the living room.

Kane's decorating sense was surprising. After all he is Kane, not mentally stable, but not completely crazy. He had oversized and overstuffed furniture situated tastefully throughout the room. A tan colored couch and matching love seat with antique tables and lamps flanking the couch. A 52" flat-screen T.V. stretched along the wall next to a massive fireplace in the corner.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

Lita look taken aback for a moment. The last time he offered her wine was the night she'd gotten pregnant. She had taken his offer then, hoping to get drunk enough as to not be coherent enough to be conscious of what she was doing. "No thank you, but don't let me stop you." She reached into her purse and pulled out both letters. She handed him the first letter.

"What's this?" Kane asked looking puzzled but took the letter.

"Just read it. And you might want to sit down, though." He took a seat and motioned Lita to sit as well. He opened the envelope and took out the letter. Without another work, Kane read the letter and folded it back up, asking, "This is what you wanted? To talk to me about your family? I'm sorry, Lita, but I don't care." Lita showed no emotion as she took the letter back, and handed him the second letter.

"Why are you giving me this, Lita? Is this your idea of revenge plot for my asking you that question? I have a right to know the answer, you know—"

"Kane," Lita yelled at him, interrupting his rant. "Just read the damn letter!" He stared at her for a brief moment and opened the envelope. He unfolded the letter and began reading. Lita watched him closely, not even blinking once. He slowly raised his head and looked at her intently.

In a menacingly low voice, he asked, "What the hell is this?" Lita scooted back in her seat, suddenly afraid.

"Kane, this is not a trick. I called the attorney. I spoke with him myself. He said we need to go to Topeka ASAP."

"We?"

"Yes. You and me. We. Kane, if this is true, our baby is alive! We'll have our baby boy. We have to go! I have to go!" She waited for him to move, speak, anything. When he was quiet for close to five minutes, she jumped to her feet and yelled, "Damn it, Kane! Say something! Anything!"

"How is this possible, Lita?" She had to strain to her him because his whispers were barely audible. He stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"The lawyer I spoke to said the hospital made a mistake. That's the only answer he gave me." Lita answered him in a shaky voice. "Kane, what if it's true? I was only six months pregnant when he was born. He might be sick. Oh, my God! He might be sick. What are we going to do?" She was beggining to panic as the realization hit her.

Kane, too, was thinking along the same lines. "O.k. Tell me everything the lawyer said to you. Don't leave anything out."

She took a deep breath and recounted everything from the day she received the first letter up to now, sitting in his living room. Kane became quiet again. She could tell he was thinking and rethinking everything he was just told. He got up, walked to the kitchen and placed the wine in the refrigerator. He put the wine glasses back in their place and returned to the living room, carrying with him a tall bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. Not bothering to look at her, he poured two shots and handed her one.

"I don't know about you, but I need a drink." She took the offered glass and drank it down, too and reached for his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"The airlines. I'm booking us on the next flight to Kansas."

Lita listened as Kane gave the customer service agent his credit card information and secured two first class seats on a 9 A.M. flight. He turned to Lita and told her to go home and pack. Without another word, she picked up the letters; put them back in her purse and left. Kane watched her leave with a mix of emotions coursing through him. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to laugh. He said silent prayer to whoever was listening to let this impossible miracle be true. He called WWE headquarters and spoke to Linda McMahon. He told her what he knew and promised to contact her as soon as they knew something. She cleared Kane and Lita's schedules for the week until further notice.

With new found energy, he set to packing a suitcase. He packed a nice three piece suit and a casual pair of jeans and polo shirt; not sure of what he would need. When he finished, he pulled the box he kept from under his bed and opened it. He looked at his wedding ring for a long time. Replacing the ring to its small box, he picked up the sonogram of his son. He sat and memorized the photo again. Remembering how ecstatic he had been when the doctor told them they were having a son. He went out and bought a baseball bat, football, and basketball for the baby's room. After he brought Lita home from the hospital, he'd found her in the baby's room sitting in the white rocking chair he'd given her as a wedding gift sobbing quietly. He tried to comfort her, but she ignored him. He stood beside her with his hand resting on the crown of her head and said, "When you're ready, and if you want to, we can try again." He truly meant it.

After two months, he was sitting in the kitchen, watching her prepare a roast and asked her if she wanted to try again. She didn't speak. She only shook her head and placed the roast in the oven and left the room. He found her in the basement running on the treadmill. When he came into her view, she said, "Kane, I can't lose another baby. I'm not ready. I'm sorry." She was afraid he would make her get pregnant again. He surprised her when he only nodded and said, "Whatever makes you happy." She was so shocked; she almost fell off the treadmill. Kane caught her, and turned it off. He kissed her and left the basement.


	9. Chapter 9

***DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE, KANE, AND LITA! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

Chapter 9

At 5A.M. the next morning Lita finally gave up on sleep. She got out of bed and began to prepare for her life changing travel plans. She was too pumped to sleep. She double checked the luggage she'd paced, dressed, and loaded the luggage in her car. She went into the kitchen and began making herself breakfast. She ate her breakfast, washed and put away her dishes. Her phone rang at 6:30. Without looking at the caller I.D. she knew it was Kane. Grabbing the phone she answered on the second ring.

"Are you packed and ready to go?" Kane's voice asked her.

"Yes. I'll meet you at the airport."

"I was thinking that I might pick you up. I mean there's no reason why we should take both of our cars. We are going to the same place." Lita didn't answer right away. She thought about it, and finally said, "No. I'd rather have my car, but I appreciate the offer. "She feared what he would do to her. He didn't [press the issue. He gave her the gate information and she agreed to meet him there.

Kane disconnected and put his phone in his pocket. He was disappointed Lita turned him down, but he knew she would be sitting next to him on the plane to Kansas. He carried his bags to his SUV and drove to the airport, suddenly feeling both excited and scared. This was going to be a long trip.

If this was true, then he may have a chance to get Lita back in his life. He imagined her holding their son in her arms. He made plans to redecorate the baby's room. He would need to buy a bigger bed—the crib would not work anymore.

He met Lita at the gate for the airline. He noticed she looked different. She looked tired and stressed. He took the seat next to her to wait for the plane to begin boarding. Lita gave a small smile, but said nothing. When the announcement to begin boarding sounded, they both stood, making their way on board and to their seats.

Lita leaned her head back, trying to calm her mind and relax. She was nervous, scared, and excited about the possibility of her son being alive. What if this wasn't her baby? What if she woke up any minute to find this was just a dream? But then again, what if it were true? What would this mean to her life? To Kane's life?

Kane.

Would they fight each other for him? Would Kane do something evil to her? What was he thinking now? They hadn't spoken to each other about the possibilities.

"Kane?" Lita asked in a small voice.

"What?"

"If this is true, what are we going to do?"

"We'll fight for him."

"If this is true, if our baby really is alive, then there's another family who has him. They'll fight us."

When Kane didn't reply, she whispered, "I'd fight us. Even if I did have the wrong baby."

Kane looked at her for a couple of long seconds, and finally, said, "It doesn't matter. We're his parents. He belongs to us. Don't worry."

Tears stung her eyes. She remembered the months following the accident. Kane was a good husband—crazy or not. He worshipped her. Her mother was right—she couldn't hold on to a good man. Without thinking, she reached over and took his hand and squeezed it. Gently, he squeezed back.

When the plane landed, they made their way to baggage claim to pick up their luggage and rented a car. They quietly drove to the hotel. They rented rooms across the hall from each other, deposited their luggage and drove silently to the attorney's office, thirty minutes away.

Kane wanted to hold her and kiss her; celebrate with her. He was reluctant to let go of her hand on the plane, afraid he wouldn't get to touch her again for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

***DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE, KANE, AND LITA! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

Chapter 10

Howard Tate Law Offices was located on Main Street in a row of buildings that had seen better days. Kane and Lita walked through the front door and waited for the receptionist to return to her post. When a man wearing a polo shirt and khaki's entered the room and took the seat behind the desk, Kane looked confused. He'd always assumed women held the title of secretary, not men. He fought the urge to laugh at the man. Remembering why they were there, Kane collected himself and put the man out of his mind. He decided to let Lita do the talking for them.

"May I help you?" The man asked, sounding bored and uninterested.

"I'm Lita Dumas and this is my ex-husband Kane. We need to see Howard Tate." The man looked up at them for the first time and instantly became terrified of Kane. He stood shaking more than he preferred and forced himself to walk out of the room, fighting the urge to run to retrieve Howard Tate.

Howard Tate was a tall, thin man with gray receding hair. He emerged from his office looking happy and nervous. "Ah, Ms. Dumas! I'm so happy to finally meet you. And you must be Kane. It's nice to meet you as well," he said, holding his hand out to shake Kane's. Kane took the man's hand and briefly shook it.

"Mr. Tate, how did this happen? I want my baby. Where is he?" Lita impatiently stated.

Before Howard Tate could answer, Kane made his presence known. "Where is our son? We want him now!"

"I understand, Kane, but it's not that simple."

"Why not?" Kane yelled at the man.

"Please, calm down. Come into my office, and we'll discuss this privately." The man turned on his heel and let Kane and Lita into his office, offering them a seat.

The man took a deep breath, reached for a file, and began. "About four months ago, a man walked into my office to file for a divorce. He told me his reasons, and among them was a claim, that unfortunately, I hear all the time. He told me that he and his wife have a son together."

Lita interrupted him by asking, "Is this child in question ours?"

"I'm getting to that. Just be patient."

"Get there!" Kane bellowed, making Lita jump and Howard's color drain from his face.

"Of course. He said he suspected the child wasn't his; that his wife was unfaithful. As the routine is, when a claim like that is made, a DNA test is performed. When the results of the test were returned, the man was half right. The child isn't his. He isn't his wife's either. Wanting an explanation, a federal investigation was launched and the findings were shocking."

Lita put her hand over her mouth and began to quietly cry. Kane reached over and put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She leaned into him, as if she were looking for protection from an unseen assailant. Kane squeezed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"When the investigation turned to the night the baby was born," Tate continued, "the investigators got a warrant and searched the hospital records. You were not the only woman giving birth that night, Ms. Dumas."

Lita winced at the painful memory. "How did this happen," she half croaked.

"The hospital released a statement that the night in question was the most hectic in its history. It seems there was a tour bus in route to Indiana that drove off the road injuring sixty people. Most of them critical. You and your ex-husband here had some sort of accident, in which you were taken by ambulance to the St. Joseph's Hospital, which is where the bus crash victims were taken as well. The other couple, who also suffered an accident, was also at the same hospital."

This time Kane spoke up. Lita was surprised at how calm he was. "So what you're saying is that this hospital was incompetent?"

"Sir, please understand—"

"Understand?" Kane whispered. Lita sat up in her chair and moved away from Kane. She knew this cold whisper, and it was never good. "Understand? You understand this, "Kane was yelling and on his feet now, "this is our son! Our son, whose death we have accepted. We have lived with this for two years!"

"Kane! Calm down, please! Please." Lita said trying to reason with him, knowing it was a next to impossible task. Kane turned and stared at her for a moment and took his seat again.

"There was obviously a gross malpractice by the hospital. This being said, the hospital is more than willing and ready to help the two of you regain custody of your son. The only problem is that his mother will fight to keep him."

Upon hearing this, Kane's gaze and expression turned more sinister and evil than Lita had ever seen any human being look. "His mother?" Kane screamed at the stupid little man. "Lita is his mother!" Kane never wanted to harm another person so much in his life as he wanted to harm this man now—including his brother. Lita felt happy to hear Lane defend her like this. The last time he defended her honor was against Viscera.

"Yes, well, circumstances being what they are, I'm afraid it won't be that easy. You will have to hire an attorney in order to gain custody—"

Lita interrupted him this time, "Whoa, wait a minute. Hire an attorney? I'm sorry, but I thought that's why we are here."

"No, ma'am. I can't represent you." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Kane asked in an irritated tone.

"Well, because I'm representing Mr. Beacon. He's the boy's father."

"I'm the boy's father!" Kane yelled, standing at his full height.

"Y-yes, s-sir. I meant no disrespect. P-please forgive me." Tate stuttered at Kane.

"Who would you recommend?" Lita asked, not bothering to stop Kane, feeling proud of him. Pride and something else she couldn't quite place.

Umm…Denise Zimmerman would be the best. Of course, Brandon will have an attorney appointed for him, given he is a minor."

Lita was confused. This is a name she hadn't heard in any of their conversations. "Brandon? Who's Brandon?"

Tate smiled a small smile and stated, "Brandon Michael Beacon."

"O.k. and who's that?"

"He's your son."

Lita and Kane looked at each other. Their sons name was Brandon. Suddenly becoming more nervous than she already was, she asked, "Is he…okay? I mean is he healthy? I was only six months pregnant when he was born."

"Yes. He is perfectly healthy. Small for his age, but healthy all the same."

Lita let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Tears stung her eyes. She reached out and touched Kane's hand. He looked at her with pride and smiled a smile she never knew he was capable of producing.

"Look, I'm very sorry, but I'm going to be late for a meeting if I don't go now. Here is the information for Denise Zimmerman. If I were you, I would call her now." Tate stated as he handed them a piece of paper and stood. He walked them to the door and wished them luck. Kane placed a hand on the small of Lita's back and guided her to the rental car and opened the door for her. Once they were both inside, they sat in silence, processing their newly learned information.


	11. Chapter 11

***DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE, KANE, AND LITA! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!***

Chapter 11

Lita sat in the chair beside a small round table in her hotel room. She had not moved in the two hours since she had returned from their meeting with Tate. She was thinking of Brandon; wondering what he was like, who he was like. She wanted to see him more than anything. Who did he look like? The loud uninvited ring of the telephone woke her from her thoughts. She knew it was Kane and was tempted to ignore it. Finally deciding to answer it, she made her way to the table housing the office type phone.

"Hello?"

"Lita, would you like to go to dinner?" Kane was asking, a little too soft spoken.

She didn't realize she was as hungry as she felt. "Yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"I spoke to the desk clerk; she said there is a nice restaurant down the street."

"Alright, I'm ready when you are," Lita said.

"Well, I'm ready now," Kane said, and hung the phone up without even a goodbye. Lita looked at the receiver, whispered a confused, "O.k.," and replaced the reciever back on its cradle. She heard a "tap tap tap" on her door, and found herself smiling in anticipation of seeing Kane again. This surprised her. She felt nervous, like a teenage girl being asked on a date by the most desired boy in school. She opened the door and stepped aside for Kane to enter. When he stepped past her into the room, Lita's eyes wandered down his back and up again. She smiled to herself, thankful he hadn't caught her. He turned to look at her, saying," Are you ready to go now, or can we talk first?"

Lita thought this over for a quick second, and answered, "Can we talk at dinner?" She felt safer that way. As if picking up on her apprehension, Kane said simply, "Sure, if that's what you want." She nodded at him, grabbed her purse, and they made their way to the car.

They arrived at the restaurant in less than ten minutes. Kane walked around the car and opened her door. This was a habit he had when they were married. He walked beside her to the entrance and opened the door there for her, as well.

Once the hostess seated them, she took their drink orders, and left. Lita looked at the menu for a couple of minutes and asked, "What looks good to you? I think I'll just get a salad."

Kane nodded to her and decided on a steak dinner. They gave the waitress their selections and waited for their meals. They were both lost in thought, until they were pulled from their reverie by the arrival of their meal.

Lita took a bite of her salad and a deep breath. "Kane, how do you feel about all of this? You haven't said anything about it." She held her breath waiting for him to answer. He put his utensils on his plate, and sat back in his chair and looked at her intently. "I'm not sure, Lita," he began. "I feel like I'm dreaming. I have always wanted a family of my own. When the accident happened, I was sure we would move on, try again. Then, out of the blue, you left me for Edge. I gave up on ever having my own family."

Touched by his complete calm honest demeanor, Lita asked, "Why? You could have moved on. Found someone else and remarried."

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because, Lita, I still love you. I will always love you. I will always love you. I told you that that night in the hospital after the accident. I meant it. I still do."

Lita could do nothing except stare at him. Her heart skipped a beat at his words. She didn't know why. She didn't love. He knew that. She told him that when she filed for divorce. If she was going to be honest with him, now, in this busy restaurant, would be the time. "Kane, I don't love you. I never did. Please, please, I'm begging you; don't think for a second that I'm coming back to you. I'm elated that we are going to maybe get Brandon back. You and I will have to come to some sort of agreement about him. Kane, I won't live unhappy with or for anyone or anything." She couldn't believe how outspoken she'd been. Her heart was beating so loud, she was sure he could hear it.

"You're unhappy now."

"What makes you say that, Kane? I'm not unhappy."

"Yes, you are," he countered, smiling a smile without humor. He leaned forward and said, "If you are so sure you don't love me, why are you here with me? Why not come alone? Get the answers and then tell me. No. You are unhappy. You just don't know it."

This angered Lita. Kane saw the anger flash in her eyes. He didn't care. He loved her. He would do anything to prove it.

"Kane, I'm here with you because he's your son, too. You deserve to know, and furthermore, I of all people, know how I feel. I am happy. I've never been happier. I have a beautiful home, good friends, and I recently learned my baby boy is alive. I couldn't be happier," she tried to reason with him.

"Who are you trying to convince, Lita? You or me?" She shook her head, took the last bite of her of salad and waited in silence for him to finish eating. When they were both finished, Kane paid the bill and helped her in the car. Once inside the car, Kane gripped the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles turned ghost white. Lita knew he was furious.

"Lita," he whispered, "when you lie to me, it makes me angry. If you're going to lie to me, don't speak to me."

She swallowed hard and watched him out of the corner of her eye. She was afraid to push him anymore. She hadn't forgotten the tombstone he gave her. Remembering the horrible headache that followed the tombstone, she shuttered. Had he forgotten that he snuck into her dressing room, grabbed her from behind, slammed her down, and choked her hard? He had threatened to make her life a living hell and take his sweet time doing it. Yet, he said he loved her. He kept insisting she wasn't happy, but she was.

"Look, we need to get back. We have an early morning meeting with Denise Zimmerman. I want to be well rested." She said, with as much courage as she could muster. Without another sound, Kane started the car and drove them back to the hotel. They rode the elevator in silence. When they reached their rooms, Kane put his hand on Lita's arm and turned her around to face him. He put his hands on either side of her face, leaned his head down to her level, looked her in the eye and said, "I do love you, Lita." He kissed her so gently; it felt wrong; as if the kiss was from a feather, not a strong giant man.


	12. Chapter 12

***DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE, KANE, AND LITA! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

**Chapter 12**

Before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him back. When he pulled back and dropped his hands, she immediately missed him. She missed his lops on hers, his hands on her face. This feeling scared her more that his anger ever could. He stepped back, turned to his door and said simply, "See you tomorrow, ex-wife." She watched him close his door behind him, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

Inside her own room, Lita sat on the edge of her bed, feeling more alone than ever. She didn't understand this. When she and Edge broke up, she wasn't lonely, not like now. It seems every time she spent even a second with Kane, she felt a loss when he was gone. She always did—even before he fell in love with her and started stalking her. She would always scan the arena they were in looking for him. Without realizing she was doing it. When he and the Undertaker had their Inferno match, she was scared for him. When he lost and was burned on his hand, she cried. Why? Why was she always thinking of him all the time?

Putting her thoughts aside, she went to the bathroom, showered, and went to bed. She was so exhausted; she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Lita sat up, not feeling alone—but knowing it. She felt scared and cold. Hearing a noise outside her door, she went to investigate it. When she opened the door, a hand grabbed her hair roughly and another went over her mouth. She couldn't see the man who'd grabbed her. She was more afraid now that any human had ever been. The hand that grabbed her hair moved to her throat. He didn't speak, just started forcing her to move forward. They turned a corner and she was thrust into another, larger room. This room was dark—save the small lamp in the corner of the room. She was forced into a chair the hand returning to her hair. Her head was jerked back hard. Still not seeing the man's face, she heard his evil whispers in her ear. She didn't recognize the voice; she'd never heard it before. The faceless voice said, "You won't get away with this! You can't have him!"

"Please…" she struggled for words.

With another hard jerk on her head, she gasped in fear and shock of the pain.

"Shut up!" the voice growled at her. "Take this as a warning, stay away from Brandon! You can't have him!"

Gaining a little courage, she pleaded with her captor, "Please, let me go. Please." She began to cry. When the voice spoke up, she immediately knew him.

"Oh Lita! Tears won't help you. I took him from you once, I'll do it again!"

Her mind was reeling.

"Oh my God! Snitsky!"

She began to scream. Snitsky raised his hand and smacked her hard across her face.

"Shut up! You think I'll sit back and watch you take back what I took away?" She tried not to listen to him and started to scream louder.

"Kane! Kane help me! Kane!

Slap! "Shut up!" He began to choke her hard.

Lita sat up, gasping for breath and clawing at her throat. She looked around and realized she was safe in her bed. She got up and ran to open the door in an effort to silence the loud hard pounding coming from the other side. When she opened the door, Kane burst through it looking frantically around the room. Seeing no one there, he turned to her and asked, "Why were you screaming for me? I thought you were being attacked! God, Lita, you're shaking. What happened?"

"I just had a nightmare. I'm sorry."

Before she could say anyghing more, there was another knock on her door.

"It's four o'clock in the morning. Who could that be?" she asked more to herself than to Kane.

"Oh, umm that would be security."

"Security?"

"Yeah. You were screaming for a while and when you didn't answer the door, I called them."

"Oh." She blushed at his concern for her. She answered the door, explained what happened to the security officer. When the man was satisfied with her answer, he left them alone. Kane wrapped his arms around her and said, "Tell me about the dream." She finished telling him and rubbed her tired face with both of her hands.

He kissed her forehead and sat on the bed next to her. He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lita, baby, you don't have to worry about Snitsky anymore. He's gone. He won't bother us. Nothing will keep us from Brandon. Nothing."

She nodded to him, not believing him completely. He stood to leave, and she reached up and grabbed his hand, "Thank you, Kane."

"You're welcome. Go back to sleep." She watched him leave and wanted to stop him. She wanted him to stay. To hold her while she slept. To keep her safe. She lay in bed and tossed and turned for the next hour. She finally gave up and turned on the T.V. to a news channel. She listened as the reporter droned about events that meant nothing to her. She opened her suitcase and chose her clothes for the day. Picking up a sweater, she held it close to her; remember the day Kane had given it to her. It had been her birthday, and he handed her the box wrapped in purple paper. She tore it open; surprised by the cashmere sweater he'd bought her. She stared at him for second and finally giggled.

"I didn't know you noticed me looking at it in the mall that day."

"I like the look in your eyes when you touched it. I went back to buy it while you went to the gym yesterday," he answered sheepishly.

She hugged and stretched to kiss him for her gift.

She dressed and waited for Kane to get ready for the day. She hoped he wouldn't take too long, she was getting hungry. Deciding against patience, she crossed the hall and knocked on the door. She knocked a second time, this time hearing him call, "Just a minute," not impatient, but not welcoming either. She began wishing she'd called instead. He answered the door with a look that made Lita shrink back. She stuttered at him, "S-sorry, Kane. I was just wondering if you were ready, yet."

"No, I'm not. I need a shower first. But, you can come in if you want," he answered her softly.

"No, that's ok. I was just getting hungry. Um, I'll go downstairs and see what they have. I'll bring you back something." She was hoping he would insist she say, hoping he would ask her.

"Alright. I'll be ready when you get back," was all he said to her. She tried not to look disappointed as she walked away.

Kane watched her leave, and thought she looked disappointed, though he couldn't imagine why. It was still very early in the morning; maybe she was disappointed he wasn't ready yet. He turned the shower on and stepped beneath the welcoming hot spray. The heat of the shower woke up and cleared the cobwebs from his mind.

Finally finished dressing, he put his wallet in his pocket, picked up his key card, and made his way to the door. When he stepped into the hallway, he stopped short, seeing Lita sitting on the floor against the wall, her head in her hands, crying. He kneeled down beside her and lightly touched her shoulder.

"Lita?" Kane whispered in her ear. "You can't stay in the hall, come on."

She didn't try to stop him or say anything to him as he picked her up and carried her bridal style into his room and laid her on the bed.

"Lita, please talk to me, baby. Please don't shut me out."

"Stop calling me baby, Kane!" She yelled at him through her tears.

Ignoring her, Kane asked, "Why are you crying," truly concerned. When she didn't answer, he took a chance and lay down next to her, and held her close to his chest. He gently rocked her nib an effort to calm enough to speak.

Without warning, Lita broke the silence, speaking into his chest, said, "I missed everything, Kane, everything. Brandon's first tooth, first time he crawled, his first step. His first word." She whispered the last part, as if it took great effort. He ran the back of his fingers down her face from her temple to her chin lightly, "Shh. It's not your fault. You'll have his first day of school and all the other firsts that follow."

"I should have known! I'm his mother, Kane! I should have known," She said crying harder with each passing second.

Kane moved to kiss her forehead again, when Lita raised her head and kissed his lips. Without hesitating, she deepened the kiss, parting her lips and inviting him to taste her tongue with his own. Kane slid his tongue into her mouth, moving his body on top of hers. He kept the right amount of weight on her.

Kane surprised himself when he pulled away from her, saying, "Lita, you're upset. You don't really want to do this." He kept his back to her, not wanting to see the hurt look in her eyes. Lita stood staring at Kane, her anger building.

"Go to hell, Kane!" She left his room, and went to her own, slamming her door.

****I am working on the thirteenth chapter now. It seems this book will be longer than I anticipated to begin with. This story just keeps growing. I know where I'm taking it, just gotta get there!**

**Please, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed so far. I hope you are not disappointed. I really want you all to enjoy this.**

**Special thanks to my sis tmharris2 and to Dejavue. **


	13. Chapter 13

***DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE, KANE, AND LITA! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

**Chapter 13**

An hour later, Kane thought Lita had had enough time to cool off. He made his way across the hall, and knocked on her door. When she didn't answer, he leaned his head against the door, and said, "Lita, please answer the door. We have to leave to see Denise Zimmerman. Stop sulking, Lita! Come on now, I'm sorry about earlier." He waited another minute, with still no answer. "Lita, please." Still no answer. He turned his back to the door and leaned against it. The next thing he knew, he was falling backwards. When he landed with a thud, he was looking up at Lita who had the stupidest look on her face—he couldn't help but laugh. Lita started laughing with him. Kane pointed at her and said, "You should've seen your face."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm sure it was a sight to behold, Kane."

"It truly is," he said with a more serious tone. He got to his feet and smoothed his ruffled clothes. Finally looking at her for the first real time that morning, his eyes lit up. "Hey, you're wearing the sweater I gave you for your birthday."

"Yeah."

They were both quiet for a brief second.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked, ending the silence.

"Sure. Look, Kane, I'm sorry about earlier. I was wrong. I don't know what I was doing." She wouldn't look at him; she was too embarrassed and confused. She didn't love him. Did she? Could Brandon be the reason behind her risky behavior? Whatever the reason, she couldn't hurt him again. No matter what Kane had done to her in the past, he didn't deserve to be hurt.

They arrived at Denise Zimmerman's office and walked in together. There was an older woman carrying an arm load of files in one arm and a cup of coffee in the other hand. She looked to be in her early fifties with rusty colored hair, cut short. She wore thick glasses and a pin-stripe two piece suit. She looked at them, then at the clock on the wall and smiled at them. "Good morning, you must be Kane and Lita. You're a bit early but that's alright. Follow me into my office, and we'll get started."

She led them down a long hallway with doors spaced five to ten feet apart on either side. Her office was at the end of the hall on the left. It was a decent size room, with an oversize book shelf along the back wall housing legal dictionaries, legal encyclopedias and many different volumes explaining the various laws—state and federal. She had two desks situated in an "L" shape with a computer area and writing area. She had pictures of her family and friends decorating the office. She placed her files on the desk to her left and sat behind the desk in front of Kane and Lita.

She folded her hands in front of her, looked at them both, and began, "I spoke with Howard Tate on the phone yesterday after I spoke with you. Appeartantly, there will be no problem with David Beacon. Since he is not the child's father, he is not interested. But, Megan Beacon is an entirely different story. I've spoken with her attorney as well; she says she will fight to keep Brandon."

Lita interrupted her, saying, "But Kane and I are his parents. He belongs with us."

Denise held both hands up in front of her in an attempt to calm Lita. "Yes, ma'am. I understand how you must feel. I have no doubt the two of you will win custody of Brandon. Megan will file an appeal and ask for visitation with the child."

Kane broke his silence asking, "Can't you stop her? Brandon is ours."

"I do understand, Kane. But if I were representing her, I would file an appeal. There is also a lawsuit on the hospital to consider. I also need the details of your relationship."

Kane and Lita looked at each other, then at Denise. "Why," Lita asked, a little annoyed. "Kane and I are divorced. We don't have a relationship."

Kane winced at Lita's words.

"That is unfortunate, Lita. Because Megan will fight you, everything from your personal lives will be put under a microscope. The fact that the two of you are WWE Superstars will most defiantly make the public sit and take notice of this case. Once the press gets wind of this, everything will explode. It'll be like a circus. Everything you do from here on out will be watched by everyone. Nothing you do will go unnoticed."

They sat quietly, taking it all in.

Denise continued, "I am filing a motion that would allow the two of you to see Brandon. I'm due in court today, so I'll file tomorrow, it will be emergency visitation, so you'll be with him in a few days." Both Kane and Lita's heart leapt at these words. Lita couldn't wait to see her son for the first time. Kane was quiet—to quiet. She was worried about his reaction to all of this.

Her earlier fears of him doing something evil where Brandon was concerned were beginning to resurface. She needed answers. She needed to learn what his plans were. She only had a few days to find out. She needed to get him alone. She planned to confront him in his hotel room. If he tried to harm her, she could run from him; hide in her room and lock the door. She could feel the fear building. He claimed to love her. She would draw him out. Challenge him. The wheels in her mind began to turn at full speed.


	14. Chapter 14

***DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE, KANE, AND LITA! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

**Chapter 14**

Back in her hotel room, Lita sat on her bed biting her finger nails. She'd thought and rethought the best way to approach Kane. She knew the best place would be in his room. She would stay close to the door. Taking a deep breath for courage, she left the safety of her room, walked across the hall, and knocked on Kanes's door. When Kane opened the door, he looked relieved to see her. He stepped aside to let her in.

Closing the door, he said, "I'm glad you're here. I think we need to talk."

She nodded her response and sat on the bed. Kane sat in the chair he'd pulled from the table. She was thankful he didn't sit next to her.

"Listen, Lita, I've been thinking about what you said about coming to an agreement about Brandon."

Lita couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could Kane really want an agreement? She knew not to take him at face value. Kane is one of the most intelligent people she had ever met. He always had an agenda. He was dangerous. When he wanted something, he would get it. She already knew this first hand.

Cautiously, she asked, "What did you have in mind," watching his face closely for anything that could help her.

"We should move in together."

Without thinking, she burst into laughter. "Kane," giggle, "I want a serious agreement."

He wasn't laughing; he was waiting patiently for her to calm down. "Lita, I am being serious. Why are you laughing? It makes perfect sense: I love you. We know each other."

"No. Absolutely not. No!" Now she got scared worrying about his plans. Wondering what he would do to her refusal to live with him.

"Why?" he asked, with his menacing tone that everyone feared.

She couldn't believe he'd just asked her that. "Why? Why? Kane, I don't love you. If I move in with someone, it's because I love them."

He tried to reason with her. "Look, I'm only thinking of Brandon. I'm not asking you to be romantic or anything. I have enough bedrooms that you'd have your own and your own bathroom, too."

She knew he had other reasons. She couldn't deny that his request did make sense. "What guarantee do I have that this won't come back and bite me in the ass?"

"You'll have to trust me."

"Trust you? Kane, you kind of destroyed any trust I ever had in you. You blackmailed me into sleeping with you. That kind of negates trust."

Getting angry, he stood, gritted his teeth and said, "Lita, you had an affair with Edge. You betrayed me in the worst way. And on top of that, you cost me my shot at the title. Don't lecture me about trust!"

Lita was getting angry, too. She knew they'd hurt each other more than they deserved. Either one of them. "Kane, I know I was wrong. My mother never misses a chance to tell me how wrong I was. I admit I could've handled the situation better than I did. It's no secret that I never wanted to marry you."

You have to admit, we were happy for a while. When Snitsky broke my throat and you took care of me. If you never loved me, why did you take of me like that? You could've left then. What stopped you?" He was calmer now, sitting back down in the chair.

If he had any chance of convincing her to move in with him, he knew they had to talk about this. All of their painful past. He couldn't lose his temper; he had to keep it in check.

"I was your wife. I felt I owed you that. When Snitsky hit you in the back with that chair and knocked you in to me, you were there for me. You took care of me. Never once blaming me for the accident. I had no business in that ring. You and I both know that." She was being more honest with him than she had ever been. She no longer felt afraid. Not even a little. She felt comfortable. At ease even. How was this possible? She of all people knew how unpredictable he could be. How violent.

When she looked back at him, she saw he was crying. Silent tears making their escape from his eyes. She wasn't sure if she should take this as a trick. But somehow, she knew better.

"Kane?"

He held up a hand to silence her. "Just give me a minute." He stood up, turned his back to her and walked to the window. She could tell he was trying to stifle the unwelcome tears. He never cried. "I'm sorry. When you had the accident, I was so scared I would lose you. I know I was trying to reassure you, but inside, I was praying. I actually prayed, Lita. I prayed that I could lose the baby, but not you. My beloved wife.

She was touched by his honesty. When she didn't speak, he continued, "I've never been so afraid of anything. I immediately regretted the way I'd treated you. You deserved better than that. I would do whatever it took to deserve you. When the doctor told me I could take you home, I was so happy. Lita, I apologize for everything I have ever done to you."

His attempts to stifle his tears were a failure. When he turned to face her, she was crying, too. They stared at one another, silently, sharing their separate pain.

For some reason she could not fathom, Lita walked across the room, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his chest. Instinctively, he put one arm around her shoulder, the other hand on the crown of her head, and kissed the top of her head.

"I never thanked you, Kane."

"Thanked me for what?"

"For choosing me."

Silence again. After a few minutes, Lita said, "I'm hungry."

"Me, too. I don't want to go out though. Let's order room service." He broke away from her, reaching for the phone. "What do you want?"

She smiled and whispered, "Surprise me." He knew she wasn't talking about the food.

After they were finished with their meal, Lita sat back on the bed and put her feet up, crossing her ankles. Kane sat next to her, crossing his arms across his massive chest. He took a deep breath and said, "Well, you never answered my question." She knew what he was talking about, she didn't have to ask. "I'll think about. That's the best I can do."

"Then that's all I can ask, I guess."

She only nodded. He reached for the T.V. remote and found a sitcom rerun they both liked. A few hours passed by, and her head lolled to his shoulder. He leaned over and looked at her. He smiled to himself, seeing she'd fallen asleep. He moved to easily slip one arm under her knees and the other behind her head, careful not to wake her. He gently moved her down to lay flat, placing head on the pillow. He lay back down beside her, and held her close to him and fell asleep, too. When she woke the next morning, she felt his arm around her back, and found herself lying across his chest. Careful not to wake him, she slowly raised her head and looked at him. She picked up her small hand and lightly stroked his face, enjoying the rough feel of his unshaven cheek.

****THIS STORY KEEPS GROWING AND GROWING. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD MAKE THIS MORE THAT ONE STORY, IF I SHOULD BREAK IT UP INTO TWO OR THREE.****


	15. Chapter 15

***DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE, KANE, AND LITA!**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

Chapter 15

Kane woke up alone. He wondered where Lita had gone. Why she had gone. His arms missed her warmth. The day after their wedding was one of the most wonderful of his life. He'd woken up next to the love of his life. Every morning after that, he woke up with a smile. The night her affair with Edge came public, he didn't sleep at all. He didn't want to wake up without her. He didn't think he could live without her, though he'd learned how. But, he never got over her. He was proud of himself for burying his feelings for her deep. Every time he would think of finding someone new, he would feel guilty and wrong.

Hearing a knock on the door, he rose to answer it. Lita was standing there, holding her suitcases, staring at him. Confused, he asked, "What are you doing, Lita?"

"You need to pack your things," was all she said.

"Why?"

"Because, we need to get a room with two beds."

He furrowed his brow, "What? Why?" He turned and began doing what he was asked.

"I'll tell you when we get the new room." She said, walking to the phone on the table. She dialed the number for the desk clerk, explained to the clerk that she and Kane needed one room with two beds, reassuring her nothing was wrong with their present rooms.

Lita took the keys to their rooms to the front desk and collected the keys to their new room. When she returned, she and Kane made their way to their new room together. Once inside, Kane asked, "O.K. We changed rooms. Now what's going on, Lita?" She walked to the second bed, put her suitcases on it, and turned to face him.

"You said you wanted to move in together. This is not a yes. I figured we could share a room while we're here."

Kane showed no emotion to her words that Lita could see. He was waiting for her to explain herself more clearly. He was hoping for more than she was willing to give, he was sure.

"Please promise me that you won't go full blown Kane on me, ok?"

"What the hell does that mean, Lita? 'Go full blown Kane?'"

"It means that I am not giving an answer yet. This is—I don't know what this is. Don't even think that I want you back! I want my son—that's it." She felt like she was lying to him and to herself. She had to talk to someone. Maybe Karen. She might suck as a sister, but she would never get Lita intentionally hurt.

"Well, that's all fine and good, but you still didn't tell me what you meant by 'full blown Kane.'" He was irritated by this, but not angry. "Well, are you going to answer me or not, Lita?"

"It means that you can't get all possessive and obsessed. Like you said, Kane, we have to think about Brandon." She was hoping he would accept this explanation. He was looking at her like he didn't understand the language she was speaking. The only thing he felt at this moment was the urge to totally and completely ignore her. But he knew he couldn't.

All he could think to say was," Why do I have the feeling this is more about me than Brandon?"

"It is about you, Kane. It's about you keeping your emotional distance. All I want is Brandon. You want me to move in with you? Show me that I won't regret it. Don't go all retarded thinking you can get me in your bed, Kane!" And that is not a challenge, so do yourself a favor and don't take it as one." She was breathless after her little rant.

He replied, "Huh. Well, if you're done, I'm hungry."

"Damn it, Kane! Stop thinking about food and start thinking about how you're going to convince me of your retarded little plan." She regretted her words the second they were out of her mouth. She could see his anger flash in his eyes and she shrank back, nearly falling over. She looked around her and saw there was nowhere to go. Her fear building, she was afraid to look at him. If he knew she was as scared as she was, he would use it to his advantage.

"Retarded little plan? That's my son, too!" He was seething with such anger that he was shaking, "Damn it, Lita! This isn't about you! What you want! It's about a child you and I had together. A child you and I mourned for together. I understand how you feel. I understood when you left me for Edge! You don't love me. I get it." He began to walk to the door when Lita spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink. You just got on my last nerve. I need to get away from you, now. And while I'm gone, keep lying to yourself!"

She watched him leave, feeling hurt and abandoned by him. Kane never walked away from her.

Kane found it was too early for a drink: 10A.M. Wow. Lita angered him with her lies to the point that he wanted to choke slam her. All she could think about was herself. Some things never changed. That was one of the things he loved most about her: her ballsy attitude. She would always stand up to him no matter the consequences.

He crossed the street, noticing a toy store; he decided to check it out. He'd spent close to an hour in the store, selecting toys that he thought Brandon may like. He bought a building block set, toy cars, and a battery operated fire engine. On his way out, he picked up a brochure with a web address to find more toys for him. The stuffed animals Kane had packed away would not due anymore. It was too late for those. Brandon was too old.

He began walking back to the hotel to find Lita. He knew she had to be hungry. Hopefully, she wouldn't push him anymore. Though, she never looked sexier than when she was good and pissed. If he ever told her that, she would hide her anger from him. He didn't want that.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a teenage boy who said, "Hey! Are you Kane? Holy crap! No way, man! Holy crap!" Kane began to panic. What if he revealed to this kid who he was, and he told the wrong person? Topeka, Kansas isn't exactly a tourist spot. He answered with the first thing that came to his mind, "No, sorry, kid. I get that all the time, though."

The teenager smiled and said, "Yeah, I can see why." He watched the huge man walk away, saying to himself, "He can lie all he wants. I know that's Kane. His eyes are mismatched. But why would he lie about who he is?"

Kane put the boy out of his mind, his thoughts returning to Lita. "I hope she doesn't change her mind about the hotel room. She wants me to convince her to move in with me. I still can't believe she has the audacity to make this about her," he said, talking to himself.

Back in the hotel room, Lita was still a bit confused. She couldn't believe Kane actually accused her of turning their situation around to her benefit. That man had some serious issues! The more she thought about his accusations, the angrier she got. She was pacing the room, wondering where the hell he was. He'd been gone for more than an hour. This was getting ridiculous. She walked to the door, opened it looked down both ends of the hall. No Kane. He was nowhere to be found. She slammed the door closed. Even angrier than before, now. How could he just walk away from her? Had he changed that much? No. She was sure he hadn't. This was just a part of his elaborate plan. Kane and his brilliant, stupid, ingenious plans! He was like some character in some made up novel. He was smart and cunning. Very few people knew him like she did. She was married to him. She spent the better part of twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week with him for months. He could try as hard as he wanted, but the cold hard truth is, he couldn't hide anything from her.

When her cell suddenly made its impatient presence known with is irritating ring, she picked it up without looking at the caller I.D., and said into it, "Kane, where are the hell are you?"

"Ms. Dumas?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is she." Lita answered, embarrassed. Kane walked through the door, looking angry still. When he began to speak, she held her hand up to stop him. Seeing she was on the phone, he crossed his arms, and gave her a look that told her to hang up the phone. He heard her short-worded replies. She turned her back to him so she wasn't intimidated by his stares. When she hung the phone up at last, he began, "Look, Lita. We need to reach a common understanding. Would you turn around and look at me please?"

When she turned to face him, she had huge tears in her eyes. He moved fast for a giant and grabbed her shoulders.

"Lita? What's wrong? What happened?"

She smiled through her tears and said, "Nothing, Kane. We get to see Brandon at 3P.M. today."


	16. Chapter 16

***DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE, KANE, AND LITA! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

Chapter 16

All of the anger they both felt, melted away in that moment. Kane tried to pull Lita into an embrace, but she side-stepped him. She picked up her purse and said, "I'm starving. Can we go eat?" Dane don't say anything, he only nodded to her.

They left their room, walked out of the hotel and made their way to their car. Once inside, Kane started the car, but didn't put it in gear to drive away. "Lita."

"Yeah."

"We have to be careful where we go, what we do," he said.

"Why? What do you mean?" She replied, confused a little. Did he not want people to know they were together?

"I got recognized today. I told the kid that I wasn't Kane. I don't think he bought it," he confessed worriedly. "If he didn't believe me, then chances are, he'll tell his friends."

She didn't respond. She was lost in her own thoughts. His request was strange, but she knew it had merit. She had nothing to say. Her heart was soaring, but at the same time, it was braking. For some reason, she he didn't want to keep it a secret they were together. She didn't know why, though. She was struggling with the urge to touch him. Touch his hand, his arm--just touch him. Whenever she touched him, she felt as though she was touching some piece of her own heart. She was always thinking of him. Always.

The night she went to him in an effort to keep Matt safe, she was looking forward to it. Looking forward to him. She loved Matt. She'd loved him for years. As the day and time Kane had given her to meet him drew closer, she grew more and more nervous. Shockingly enough, she wasn't scared, though she knew she should be.

"Lita…Lita," Kane was saying to her. How long had he been calling her name, she had no idea.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" He asked, smiling at her. "I've never seen you blush so red."

She didn't think blushing bright red could be so painful. "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"O.k. But you should know, you're beautiful when you blush like that," he said amused by her. She gave him a crooked smiled, shook her head, and rolled her eyes. His words made her heart skip a beat. She was actually flattered by him.

"What do you want to eat?" Kane asked her.

"How about the same place as the other night?" She replied to him.

He drove them to the restaurant, thankful the parking lot was nearly empty. Helped her out of the car, into the restaurant and to the table the hostess led them to. They told the waitress what they wanted and waited for their meal.

Kane smiled brightly at Lita and asked, "Do you remember when we took that road trip about four months after we got married?"

Lita laughed at the memory, saying, "Yeah. I got hungry and you took that exit in Atlanta. You asked me where I wanted to eat."

"Yeah, you said, 'I don't know. Surprise me.'" Kane said, laughing, too. "I pulled into a restaurant we'd never heard of. I've never been so freaked out in my life."

"You said, 'Lita, we have to leave now.' We hadn't realized where we were, until you looked around really well." She was smiling wider and broader now, shaking with her laughter.

"You got mad, saying, "Kane, I'm hungry. I want to eat here."

Kane continued, "I said, 'Lita, we can't stay here. This is a gay bar.' You looked around, and started laughing."

They were both laughing now. Lita laughed harder than she had in a long time. She hadn't thought about that in a long time. She'd forgotten how easy it was for them to laugh together.

She was beginning to feel something she hadn't felt in a long time--happy. Was it because of Brandon--a child she had yet to meet? No, it started before then. Before she received the second letter. But it never lasted long. It always begins and ends with Kane.

Kane watched Lita's eyes dance with laughter. She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He as sure smiles like hers were reserved for angels. He found himself hoping Brandon inherited that same angelic smile. He couldn't wait to see him in her arms. The loving and deserving arms of his mother.

He continued to lovingly gaze at her. There was nothing inn his eyes that suggested lust. He was experiencing feelings that leaned toward bittersweet. Sweet because she had been his. Bitter because he had lost her. Lita felt his eyes on her, and found herself enjoying it. For some strange reason, she could not fight back the regret she continued to feel for hurting him so badly.

* * *

As three o'clock drew closer, Kane and Lita grew quieter. It was as if they were trying to distance themselves from one another for a storm they could both feel coming. As they walked into the family and children's building, Kane reached over and gently squeezed Lita's hand.

They were met by a young woman no older than twenty five who led them to a small white room with no windows. She instructed them to wait. Kane was the first to speak when the woman left the room. "Are you nervous?" Lita huffed a little humorless giggle, "Nervous is an understatement. I'm scared to death. What if he doesn't like me?"

"He'll love you. Everybody loves you. I love you, Lita," Kane said, trying to reassure her.

"Kane--" she was interrupted by the opening of the door. Everything began to happen in what seemed like slow motion. The young woman who had brought them to this room had returned. She was carrying a small child holding an action figure in his tiny hands in her arms. Both Kane and Lita watched her walk towards them. She looked at them both and said to the boy, "Brandon, this is Kane and Lita."

She sat the child down, and left the room. Lita moved forward, kneeled down and scooped the child intro her arms. She held him tight to her. Her hand stroking the back of his head. He had blonde curly hair, hazel eyes, and Lita's heart shaped face. She began to cry as she held her son for the first time.

Kane was feeling more pride and love than he ever thought possible. He was wondering if this is what every man felt the first time he saw hiss child in the arms of the woman that he loved. Lita looked at Kane for the first time since Brandon was brought in the room, and noticed he was wiping away tears. She kissed Brandon on his forehead, stood and handed her son to his father.


	17. Chapter 17

***DISCLAIMER: VINCE MCMAHON OWNS WWE, LITA, AND KANE! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

Chapter 17

Kane's eyes met Lita's as she handed Brandon over to him. He never saw her look more beautiful than she did in this moment. Motherhood certainly suited her. Once he had his son in his arms, he studied him closely. His prayers were answered. Brandon looked like Lita in every way. His hazel eyes matched Kane's, as did the blonde curly hair when Kane was a child. He swore his son would have a happy childhood.

Kane's own childhood was a nightmare. He'd spent the majority of it in hospitals. The only time in his life he ever felt completely whole was when he was married to Lita. He was determined to win custody of Brandon, and get Lita back in his life.

Their allotted tome of one hour with their son was over all too soon. Lita hugged and kissed Brandon and whispered, "Mommy loves you, baby." She gave him to Kane to say good bye. Once the young woman returned to take Brandon away, Lita collapsed in more emotional pain than she ever thought humanly possible to survive. She shook quietly with violent sobs. Kane kneeled beside her and wrapped her in his strong arms. She instinctively pressed herself into his chest.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a fog. Lita sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Kane eased himself down to sit beside her. He moved his hand to rest on top of her right knee. "Tell me what you're thinking, baby. Please don't shut me out." Sighing, she spoke to him finally.

"When they took Brandon away, it felt like I was losing him all over again, Kane. I felt like my heart would break completely and never heal. I know that sounds nuts and crazy--"

"No, it doesn't, Lita. I felt the exact same way today, for the second time in my life."

"Second time? When was the first?"

"When you left me. I have a strong threshold for pain, but that pain, I thought for sure would be the end of me."

She felt ashamed at his words. She began to wonder what she was thinking at the time.

"Kane, we never talked about what I did."

"No, we didn't. I honestly didn't want to either. All I wanted to do, was rip Edge apart for what he did. I often wondered if he got to you after you hurt your knee, then I decided it didn't matter. He got to you, that's what mattered."

"Kane, I'm sorry."

This was not something he expected to hear her say. He rolled it around in his head for a few minutes and asked, "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I left you for Edge. I'm sorry for ever sleeping with him. You were right, you know."

"What was I right about?"

She was surprised by how calm he was. She knew that at any given moment, his calm demeanor would probably fade away. She chose her words carefully.

"You were right when you said I was unhappy. I was unhappy then and I'm unhappy now."

"Unhappy about what, Lita?"

"Everything. Five days ago, I find out my son is alive. Today, I held him in my arms, just to have him taken away again. I feel so ashamed of the decisions I've made in my life. I want Brandon, Kane, I do. But, I feel like I don't deserve him." She was crying now, not bothering to wipe away the tears.

"If any woman deserves to be a mother, it's you. When you held our son today, you never looked more beautiful. You were glowing.

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve him, Lita. I put you in danger when you were pregnant with him. I don't blame you for blaming me. I blame myself. When you were in the hospital, I thought the doctors would save him. When they told me he didn't make it, I thought it was my punishment for the way I treated you." He was becoming angry at his own words. He stood up from the bed and paced the room.

"I don't blame you. I blame Snitsky. I said that because I was pissed! I was pissed because I slept with you and lost Matt. I was pissed because of my own stupidity, I helped kill my own baby." She was quiet now, watching Kane for his reaction to her words. When he didn't answer, she continued, Kane," she whispered, moving to sit on the edge of her bed facing Kane's. "I need you to sit down here, please," she requested in a louder voice. He did what she asked, sitting across from her. She could tell he was still a little angry. She studied him a moment, leaned toward him, took both of his large hands in hers, took a deep breath, and said, "I was angry because I divorced you, and I shouldn't have."

Hearing this confession got his attention. "What do you mean you shouldn't have divorced me, Lita? What are you saying?" He asked, puzzled by her meaning.

"I thought it was because of Brandon, but it's not. I've felt this way for a long time, I just didn't want to admit it to you, me, or anyone for that matter." She held his gaze for a few seconds, smiled, and said, "I'm in love with you, Kane. I have loved you for so many years. Even when Matt and I were together in the early years of our relationship. I love you, Kane, so very much."

Kane's face went completely blank. This was what he was hoping for, but never thought he'd hear her say it. He moved so fast, it startled Lita. He placed his right hand on the left side of her face, and kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kane pulled away from her and stood. He held his hand out to her, she reached out her own hand and placed it in Kane's. She stood and faced him, smiling brightly. She felt as though a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"I knew you loved me. I've always known," he said to her. He kissed her on her forehead and took a step back. "Look, Lita. I didn't do anything right the first time, but this time I will, I promise."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him very confused, now.

He smiled a crooked smile, bent to one knee. Lita's jaw dropped open when she realized what he was doing.

"Lita Amy Dumas, will you be my wife?"


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Lita's smile faded as the words Kane had just spoken sunk in. Kane watched her eyes grow sad as she spike, "No, Kane. I'm sorry, I can't."

"Why not?" Kane knew it sounded more like a demand than a question but he didn't care. Before Lita could answer, her cell phone rang. Kane stepped aside so she could dig it out of her purse and answer it.

"Hello?" Lita blinked hard as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm sorry, what did you say?…Ok. Yes. We'll be there in a few minutes." She closed her phone, and put it back in her purse. She lightly shook her head in disbelief, and turned to face Kane.

"We have to get back to Denise Zimmerman's office now."

"Why", he asked a little confused.

"Something about Mrs. Beacon wanting to come to some agreement about Brandon." Lita said, grabbing her purse and starting for the door. Kane grabbed her arm and stopped her, saying, "This isn't over."

"Fine, whatever, Kane. Let's go." She said.

Her thoughts were jumbled as Kane drove them to Denise Zimmerman's office. She was afraid this was the first in a long line of low blows from Mrs. Beacon.

Kane didn't speak to her at all during their drive to Denise Zimmerman's office. She was saddened by this. She had to convince him that getting married is not a good idea. She still hadn't forgiven herself for cheating with Edge.

When Kane found a parking space, Lita couldn't get out of the car. It was as if she couldn't move. She barely remembered how to breathe. Kane suddenly appeared and opened her door for her. He held out his hand to help her out of the car. He stepped back in order to give her some space. Finally taking a deep breath, she stood up out of the car. They looked into each other eyes for a long moment before making their way inside the building.

The receptionist met them at the door. "Please have a seat. Mrs. Zimmerman will be right with you. In the meantime, can I offer you some refreshments?"

Lita answered first, "No. No, thank you." The minutes seemed to slowly tick by. They both stood when Denise finally came out of her office. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she said warmly. "Please, come into my office and we'll discuss this."

Kane and Lita looked at each other and followed their attorney to her office. Once inside, they took their seats across from her desk and patiently waited for her to begin.

Denise took her place behind her desk, folded her hands in front of her, and began, "Kane. Lita. I'm glad the two of you could make it at such short notice." When neither of them spoke, she continued. "It seems that Mrs. Beacon doesn't want a full blown custody battle. She tells me it's bad enough she's going through a divorce. She knows she would never win in court against his biological parents who never knew he was alive to begin with."

Lita fought hard to find her voice and the strength to use it. "Umm, what are you saying? Is she giving him back to us?" Her hope was rising along with her adrenaline. Denise held her hands out in front of her, as if the slow Lita down.

"It's not that simple, actually, Lita. Mrs. Beacon is seeking visitation with Brandon. Also, you must consider the courts. It definitely won't be that easy. You and Kane must prove to them that you capable of providing Brandon with a stable home-both mentally and emotionally. It's no secret the two of you have a checkered past."

This time, Kane spoke first, "I guarantee you, Mrs. Zimmerman, that won't be a problem. After all, we work on a live action soap opera. Everything is always blown out of proportion. Lita and A are on better terms than anyone knows. Our private lives are just that. Private." He finished his speech with a reassuring smile. Lita reached over and laid her hand on Kane's arm and added, "Kane and I have a good relationship. In fact, we spend a lot of time together. We want nothing more than to have our son back. I've never had the chance to be a mom to him, and I know Kane will be a wonderful dad." Kane looked at Lita feeling the most intense wave of love he had ever felt in his life.

Denise smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear it. Unfortunately, I'm not the one you need to convince. The judge will need more than just words and gestures. He or she will need solid proof.

"Now for the visitation. How do you feel about it?"

"Is she asking for weekends?" Lita asked.

"Yes. One weekend per month, Christmas Eve, and one week in the summer. I understand the two of you need to discuss this. Please take some time. You cans see Brandon again in the morning, but I'll need an answer within the next 48 hours."

With that, Kane and Lita left Denise' office and made their way to their car.

****I have chapter 19 finished just not typed up yet. I need a lot of reviews in order to post the next chapter. I mean a lot of reviews. I'm talking about 20 or thirty. Only so I know people are reading it. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. It's gonna be far longer than I had anticipated.****


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Lita woke up before Kane and quietly went into the bathroom to shower. She couldn't wait to see Brandon again. Holding him the day before felt like a dream to her. She needed to feel him in her arms again.

Without warning, she began to cry. At first, her tears were happy. She was happy to begin the long custody battle that loomed in her future. She was happy to have her son alive again. She was happy that she didn't have to hide her feelings from Kane anymore. Neither from him or from herself. Then her tears were no longer happy. They were miserable tears. Miserable because she couldn't be Kane's wife again. She didn't deserve the wonderful husband he once was or might be again. She would never do enough to gain the right to be his wife. He deserved better. Even her own mother thought she was unworthy of love and happiness.

Kane woke up alone in the room. He lay in his bed looking at Lita's empty one feeling disappointed that her face was not the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. He listened to the shower running and decided to order room service for them. He ordered everything she liked, including chocolate milk for her. He still thought her love for chocolate milk was cute.

He was determined to convince Lita to marry him. If it took twenty years, then so be it. He would wait for her. He would do whatever it took to win her back. He knew he did not deserve her. He was cruel to her in the beginning of their marriage. Only after the accident did he realize what she meant to him. He'd spent the night in the hospital next to her, holding her hand. He vowed to do everything humanly possible to make himself worthy of this beautiful woman.

He thought he heard her crying and pressed his ear to the door. He raised his hand to knock in order to check on her. Before he could proceed, there was a knock on the room door. He turned his attention the hotel employee delivering their breakfast. He signed the receipt, tipped the young man and closed the door behind him. Kane began to uncover the dished when Lita emerged from her shower.

"Wow, you ordered a huge breakfast! You trying to make me fat or what?" she asked with a grin.

"I thought you might be hungry. We haven't been eating right this whole week." he replied.

She looked over the massive meal with excitement. Kane had ordered scrambled eggs, french toast, pancakes, coffee, and various other dishes. She picked up a plate putting a spoonful of everything on it and handed it to Kane. With a look of surprise, he smiled and took the pate she offered him.

After they finished their breakfast, they decided to take a walk in the park a few blocks away. Lita broke the silence after fifteen minutes.

"Kane, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"You asked me to move in with you." She was surprised her voice sounded so steady and confident. She certainly didn't feel it. She felt as though her insides would shake apart. Kane didn't say anything, he kept praying she would agree to live together.

"Well," she continued, "I've decided to move in with you." Kane stopped walking and reached for her. She took a step back and put her hand up to stop him.

"Before you get too excited, I need to say this. I want my own room. My own space."

Without hesitating, Kane responded, "Done." It was his turn to make his feelings on this matter known. "Please understand, Lita, I love you. I have loved you since you tried to hurricanarama me in San Antonio. I will do anything for you."

Lita opened her mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out. She finally turned and began walking again.

Kane spoke again, "So what should we do about Mrs. Beacon? I don't think it would be good for Brandon if she stays in his life."

"I'm afraid to tell her no. What if she retracts her offer? Kane, I can't lose him again. I can't."

"We won't lose him, Lita. We will fight her."

She instantly leaned into him and laid her head on his chest. His arms went around her, protecting her. Both of them were thinking the same thing: This is so easy. After a couple of minutes, it was time to go back to the hotel and get the car.

As they turned the corner around the building, they could not believe what they were seeing. Reporters were everywhere! Surrounding the car, blocking the entrance to the hotel. Suddenly, one of the reporters yelled, "There they are! Over there!"

The crowd of people swarmed Kane and Lita.

"Kane, Lita! How did this happen?"

"How do you feel about your son being alive?"

"Are you going to file a lawsuit?"

"Are you getting back together?"

"How did they find out about this?" Kane whispered in Lita's ear. She shrugged her answer to him.

***Please review and let me know what you think. I answer all the reviews and comments I receive. I hope everyone is enjoying this story.***


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

**Wrapping a protective arm around Lita, Kane ushered her to the car and helped her inside. Closing the door, he quickly made his way to the driver's side, answering "No comment" to the questions being yelled at them. He started the engine, and slowly pulled out of the parking lot.**

**Two minutes later, Kane's cell phone screamed to life. Quickly grabbing it, he slammed it open, impatiently answering, "Hello?"**

"**Kane? How the hell did this happen? It's all over the news! Every channel." Vince McMahon demanded.**

"**I don't know, Vince. Who the hell knew except us? You don't think the woman did this, do you?" Kane answered him.**

**Vince was quiet for a few moments before answering, "I don't know. I just don't know. How is Lita handling this?"**

"**Not good. She's scared."**

**He stole a glance at her out of the corner of his eye She was fighting back tears. Fighting hard not to cry.**

"**Look, Kane, the two of you should head back to New York as soon as possible. Lay low. Don't talk to the press," Vince commanded.**

"**Yeah," was all Kane could say. "I'll call you back when we decide something." He closed his phone, and placed it beside him. Reaching over, he picked up Lita's hand and kissed it.**

"**It's going to be ok, Lita. I promise."**

**She didn't speak, she only nodded at him.**

**They sat in the tiny room, surrounded by toys and games, waiting for Brandon. When the door finally opened, Kane was the first to scoop the little boy up into his arms. He kissed the of his son's head and held him close.**

"**Hey there, little man," he whispered to him. "How are you, huh? Did you miss us? Here, say hi to Mommy." Turning, he handed the child to his mother. Lita held tight to Brandon. She lightly stoked his head, taking in his sweet scent.**

"**Hi, baby. I missed you so much." She let her tears flow as they pleased. Her eyes met Kane's and held them for a few seconds. She couldn't believe the love she saw in them. She suddenly felt self-conscience of herself. Feeling embarrassed, she broke eye contact and carried her baby to a couch near-by.**

**Brandon began to struggle, so she set him down. He walked over to a toy box and began to play quietly. Kane came and set down beside her, watching their son.**

"**I think you're right Kane. It wouldn't be a good idea to keep her in Brandon's life. We should tell her no dice." Lita said without looking away from Brandon.**

"**Are you sure?" Kane asked, "It's going to be a nasty fight. Everything from our past will be brought out. Painful thinkg-for both you and me."**

**Nodding, she replied, "I know. I'm scared, but we are his parents. He belongs with us."**

"**If that's what you want, Lita, then that's what we'll do."**

**When it was time to say good-bye, they decided to pay a visit to Denise.**

**Arriving at Denise's office, they saw the reporters surrounding the building like a bunch of vultures. They stepped out of the car, and a balding man with wire rimmed glasses stepped in front of Lita and asked, "Lita, how do you feel about this?"**

"**No comment. Please let me pass." She softly responded.**

"**Just a few questions. This a huge story. The people want to know." His advance startled her. Kane fought his way through the vultures to Lita's side. Putting his hand in the small of her back, he pushed the man back a couple of feet yelling, "Leave her alone! She said no comment. Get out of her face!"**

**The man would no be deterred. "Look, the two of you are high profile. Everyone will watch your every move. You can either go with it, or let the press say what they will."**

"**That's coercion." Lita angrily stated.**

"**That's the way it is, Lita." The man shot back. "Look, I'm not trying to make enemies here. Especially with him," he said poking his in Kane's direction. "I want to help you. Talk to your lawyer first, then talk to me when you can. Talk only to me." He reached in his jacket pocket and produced a business card. "Here, take this and call me when you're ready." He handed the card to Lita.**

"**Why?" Kane asked suspiciously. "Why do you want to help? How do we know you're not just doing this for your career?"**

"**You don't. Who else do you have to trust?" With that said, he turned on his heel and walked away.**

**They made their way into Denise's office and found her secretary answering one phone call after another, saying the same thing over and over again, "No comment. No, absolutely not. Please stop calling here!"**

**Before she could say anything to them, Denise came out of her office and hurried toward them. "Oh, Kane, Lita! I'm so happy you came. It was the smart thing to do." Kane spoke first, "The reporters are everywhere. Outside our hotel, out in the parking lot. One even got in Lita's face. This can't be good for our case."**

"**Don't worry Kane. Everything will be alright. Is there anything the press will uncover about either of you? Anything at all?"**

"**No. There's nothing at all," Lita answered her.**

"**Ok. I just don't want to be blind sided later."**

"**Denise, do you know who could've tipped off the press?" Kane asked, looking a little worried for the first time.**

"**No, Kane, I don't. I'm sorry." Denise answered honestly.**

**Lita spoke up with a still shaky voice, "The reporter who got in my face handed me this." She gave Denise the card.**

"**Hmm. Simon Davis. He's a good guy. He never writes anything that isn't true." She told them after reading the card. She gave it back to Lita and continued. "Don't talk to the press, yet. When this is all over, you should speak only to Simon Davis."**

"**Denise, Kane and I have decided that Mrs. Beacon shouldn't stay in Brandon's life. We're strangers to him, not Mommy and Daddy." Lita informed their attorney.**

**Denise rolled this around in her brain for a moment and said, "Alright. If you both agree, then I'll let Mrs. Beacon's attorney know. Just so you know, I've petitioned the courts to allow you to take Brandon home for the weekend."**

**Lita jumped to her feet, full of excitement, "Oh, my God! That's wonderful," turning to Kane, she exclaimed, "Kane, isn't that wonderful?"**

**Kane put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down, "Don't get too excited, baby. A judge has to give the ok."**

**Smiling, Denise said, "We should know something soon. In the meantime, have you decided anything about your careers? You should return to work within the next week. Show the judge you can successfully juggle both a family and a high profile career."**

**Kane and Lita both nodded their agreement. They shook hands with Denise and left her office. Dodging the waiting vultures, they climbed back into their car and drove away.**

**Back at the hotel, Kane opened the door to their room for Lita and stepped aside to let her enter first. Once inside, with the door securely closed, Kane bent down and softly kissed Lita on the lips. He straightened back up, and walked over, picked up his suitcase and put it on his bed. Turning to face Lita, he said, "You should pack. We have to switch hotels."**

**Regaining her composure, she asked, "Why?"**

"**We need a suite. A standard room won't do. We need one for a family."**

"**Oh, yeah. Right." After a short pause, she asked, "What was that for?"**

"**Something I've wanted to do for a while," he innocently answered.**

"**Oh." Was her reply. She walked across the room, and kissed him back. Their kiss was gentle and first and then it turned passionate. Neither of them wanted to stop.**

**She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. He reached and pulled her top over her head. He picked her up and laid her on her bed and laid down next to her. Touching her face, his hand slowly slid down to her breast. She began to fumble with his belt, unfastening it and unbuttoning his jeans, she slid them down. He stood and took them off completely.**

**He resumed kissing her, reaching down to help her out of her jeans when her cell phone suddenly made its presence known. Sighing in disappointment, Lita said, "I have to answer that. It might be Denise." Reluctantly, Kane agreed and retrieved her purse so she could answer her phone. **

"**Hello?" She answered her phone and immediately regretted it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Kane was feeling disappointed that she answered her phone, but he wasn't angry. He understood why she did it. Even still, disappointment lingered. He became concerned when Lita's expression changed from hopeful to hurtful annoyance. He watched her eyes fill with tears. Watched her hands begin to shake. He tried to wrap his arms around her in an effort to comfort her. She turned away from him quickly-as if she were afraid to let him see her like this.

He decided to give her some privacy. Getting dressed, he left the room and went to the front desk. The young man behind the desk looked more like a boy. Kane saw the recognition flash across his face.

"Hey, you're Kane," the boy excitedly stated smiling a smile so big, Kane wondered if the kid's face hurt. "Aw man, I saw you and Lita on the news. My friends are never gonna believe this. You're even bigger than I imagined! Hey, can I have your autograph?" He asked producing a pen and piece of paper.

Kane nodded and signed the paper, giving it back to the grateful kid. "Wow, dude, thanks. So, um, how can I help you?" he asked Kane.

"Well, I was hoping you could recommend a larger hotel with a suite available. Lita and I need something bigger." Kane apologetically explained.

Nodding, the kid replied, "Oh yeah, dude. I bet. Hey, man, I hope you guys get your kid back. I mean the whole situation really sucks really bad.

"Look, this hotel has a sister hotel downtown. The rooms even have a gull working kitchen. Here take a card," he handed Kane a business card with the phone number and address printed on for the new hotel.

"Thanks kid." Kane called over his shoulder.

"No problem, man." The kid called back. Kane couldn't help but smile when he heard the kid squeal to himself, "This is so awesome!"

Opening the door the their room, Kane found Lita slamming her belongings into her suitcase angrily. He noticed she was no longer crying. Instead, she was seething. He watched her as she worked silently.

"Lita?" He cautiously said to her.

"What," she asked through clenched teeth.

"Are you ok?" He slowly asked, being careful.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just fine!" She sarcastically stated.

"What happened? Who was on the phone?" He asked, moving closer, handing her the small bag of toiletries left on the table.

"My mother." When he remained silent, she continued. "She wanted to know how it is that I've known about Brandon for more than a week, yet I didn't feel it was important to let her know."

He thought about it for a second and finally, asked, "And you're angry, why?"

"Because she didn't waste the opportunity to remind me what a horrible person I am." She quickly stated.

Shocked, he asked, "What do you mean? What did she say?"

She leaned against the table, pressing her fingertips to her forehead. Squeezing her eyes shut, she began recounting her conversation with her mother. "She asked me what kind of mother I thought I would make. Considering the fact I didn't even know my own son was alive in the first place."

"What? Who the hell does she think she is talking to you like that?"

"Wait, there's more," she continued. " She told me I should be ashamed of myself. If I seek custody, then I'm taking another woman's child away. If I were meant to be a mother, then my baby would've been with me all this time."

Kane stared at her in disbelief. Shaking his head, he said, "I'm sorry, Lita. I swear to you, she'll hate me when I talk you her. Your mother is such a bitch."

"God, Kane. It's not you she hates. It's me!"

"That's not true. No mother hates her child." He tried to reason with her.

"Yes, it is. Karen is her only child. About a month ago I went jogging, when I rounded the curve, coming home, she was waiting for me. She asked me to go to lunch with her. I did knowing I would regret it. She told me Karen was pregnant. She was so happy, Kane." She explained.

He wrapped her in his arms, saying, "Honey, she's supposed to be happy for Karen. She's her mother, too"

Pulling away and looking up at him, she said, "It's not that. When we had the accident, she didn't call or even come to the hospital. All she did was send flowers to the hospital that said 'Sorry for your loss, Mom.'" She paused as if she were deciding to add something else. Deciding it was alright, she took a deep breath and said, "She told me I didn't deserve you. That you are too good for me."

"That's stupid, Lita." He retorted, frustrated.

"No, it's not, Kane! It's not because she's right." She said the last part so low, he had to strain to hear her.

"Lita, I don't know what your mother is trying to do here, but you have to ignore her. I know you can. You ignored me for the last eighteen months." He smiled sweetly at her.

"She also said that I don't deserve to be Brandon's mother."

He found himself getting angrier by the second. Breathing harder, his hands clenched into fists. Shaking, he turned around and walked to the door. Opening it, he said, "Finish packing. I'll be back in a little while." He shut the door behind him. Lita ran and opened the door. She stepped into the hall, calling, "Where are you going? Kane, please! I need you to talk to me."

When he kept walking, she went back into the room, fell on her bed face first.

She finally got up and finished packing. Once everything was packed, she placed them by the door. Grabbing her purse, she left the room, and made her way to the corner market across the street. After making her purchase, she went back to the room to wait for Kane.

She sat at the small table, looking ou the window when the door opened. Kane stopped and stared Lita angrily. "What the hell are you doing, Lita?" He asked her not believing what he saw. "We are trying to get our son back. This cannot happen."

"Don't you dare lecture me, Kane. You storm off without so mush as an explanation. You've been gone for three hours. I'm a nervous wreck and I needed something to calm my nerves. So I walked to the corner market and bought a pack of cigarettes and a beer."

Taking a deep breath, he stalked to the other chair and sat down.

"What?" Lita asked, lighting another cigarette. "Kane, you stormed out of here! I needed you. And you left me." She wiped a rougue tear from her cheek.

Stunned by her words, he stared at her for a small second. He reached across the table to touch her hand. She surprised him when she caught his hand, and entwined her fingers with his. Kane broke the silence with a deep sigh, and spoke in a soft trembling voice, as if he were afraid of upsetting her.

"Lita, I need to tell you a few things. I need you stay calm and not over-react.

"When I stormed out of here, I was so angry at your mother. The horrible things she said to you upset me. The more I thought about it, the more I realized she meant those words for me, too. I called her and yelled at her. I told her if she even tried to get anywhere near you or Brandon that I would humiliate her in such a way that she would change her name and completely disappear from pure shame." When he looked at her, she had her hand over her mouth, but he could tell she was fighting back laughter, her eyes holding a look of shock. He continued, "That's the first thing I have to tell you."

"Oh, god. It gets worse? Do you have any idea the repercussions I will face from her?"

"Okay, and you care, why?"

"Hmm…you're right. Sorry. Please go on. What else do you have to tell me?"

"I was trying to find the new hotel, and I took a wrong turn. I pulled into this driveway to turn around and I spotted a 'For Rent' sign. It was a house. A cute farm house that sits off the road a good piece. I thought of you and of Brandon immediately, so on impulse, I rented it."

"You did what?" She jerked her hand out of his and jumped to her feet.

Kane stood as well, rising to his full height.

"Did you sign a contract? Did you think about our homes? I can't afford this, Kane! I have to pay the mortgage on my house I bought! I can't pay rent, too. We'll have attorney's fees, traveling expenses, we have the European tour coming up." She knew she was ranting and raving, yet she couldn't stop herself. By the time she was finished, she was breathless.

"I've already thought everything through, Lita."

"Oh, ok. Whew," she wiped her hand across her forehead for emphasis. "You've thought of everything. That makes everything better, then, huh?"

"Why are you so upset?"

"Why? Kane, you made a huge decision about us without including us. I have a right to be upset. What about my house? Like I said, I can't afford this."

He walked to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, I'm sorry. I was only thinking of us. You have to understand, aside from my brother, you and Brandon are all I have."

"That's no excuse," She said, stepping out of his embrace. She glared up at him, but softened when she'd seen the disappointment in his face. "Look, I know you mean well. You said you had a plan. Tell me."

Nodding, he stepped around her, and picked up their suitcases. "Come on. I'll tell you on the way."

Taking her hand, he led her to the front desk. They checked out and made their way to their car. Once on the road, Kane began to lay his plan out to her.

"I called Mark. He agreed to handle the sell of my house for me."

"Sell your house!"

"Yes, Lita, sale my house. We're moving in together, remember? I was thinking you could sell yours, too." He stole a glance at her to decide whether to continue or not.

"What? Where do think we'd live in the mean time? A rented house in the middle of Kansas? Oh my God! Kane! Look out!"

Kane looked up just in time to see another car crossing the yellow line into their lane. Kane slammed on the brake just before the two cars collided. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The sound of metal on metal screeching louder the anything imaginable, glass shattering and the car rolling. It seemed to roll end over end for forever before it finally came to rest on its roof fifteen feet from the original impact spot.

The last thing Kane could say before passing into unconsciousness was, "Lita? Lita? Answer me please!" He tried to get to her, but he couldn't find her. Then, total and complete darkness over took him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Opening his eyes, Kane took in the blurry room he was in. Hearing the faint bleeps and buzzers growing louder with his increasing awareness, he turned his head to look around, he saw a nurse and doctor looking at a clipboard and speaking softly to each other.

"What happened? Where's Lita?" he knew he sounded weak but he got their attention with his questions.

The nurse walked over to him and tried to calm him down. "Sir, please try to relax. The doctor will answer your questions in a moment. In the meantime, why don't you tell me what you remember?"

"A car crossed the yellow line and hit our car. What happened to Lita? Is she ok?"

"I'll tell the doctor you're coherent enough to talk to him." The nurse said, and made her way out the door.

Why wouldn't they tell him anything? He began to pray as he swallowed his fear. He could not learn his son was a live and lose the only woman he ever truly loved in the same week. Finally, after what seemed to be a decade, the doctor came in the room and began reading his chart.

"Mr. Bearer. Good mooring. How are you feeling? Any soreness when you move, headache, back, ribs? Anything of that nature?"

"Where's Lita? Is she ok?" Kane asked impatiently.

The doctor lowered the clipboard he was holding and gave Kane a sympathetic look. "Mr. Bearer, I understand and appreciate your concern and worry about Ms. Dumas, but right now, we need to focus on you. After that, I'll tell you what I can. Now, please answer the question."

With a sigh of defeat, Kane answered the doctor's damn questions as fast as he could. "I'm feeling fine, considering I was in a car accident. No, my head doesn't hurt too badly. My back hurts worse and my ribs have a dull ache. I answered your damn questions, now my wife. Is she ok? Is she…?" He couldn't finish the question fearing the answer.

"You have a concussion, bruised ribs and a sprained muscle in your back. As for Ms. Dumas, she is in recovery," the doctor explained. He made Kane feel angry at his demeanor. As if Lita was just a bump in his day, another assignment. Fighting his had to keep from killing the man, Kane asked, "Can I see her? Why is she in recovery?"

"You can see her later, after she wakes up. I'm sorry there's nothing more I can tell you. I'm not at liberty to discuss this with you. I'm sorry." With that, the doctor turned and left the room.

What a rude ass man, Kane thought when the doctor closed the door. At least Lita was alive. How she is and why she was in recovery he didn't know. At least Lita was alive. How she is and why she was in recovery he didn't know. Evidentially, she had surgery, but what kind of surgery? He had to get to her somehow. He didn't even know her room number. He decided to get out of bed and go find her. He took two steps and stopped. He couldn't find her just yet. All he was wearing was a hospital gown. The kind that tied around his waist. His was much too small. Everything God gave him was mere inches from making an appearance with every step.

He walked over to the cupboard in his room hoping to find something he might wear knowing the chances of that happening were slim to none. Opening the door, he was pleasantly surprised to find has and Lita's bags stuffed inside. Getting his out and setting it on his bed, he decided to take a shower before finding her.

After showering, shaving and getting dressed, he came out of the bathroom just as the same nurse from earlier came into his room carrying papers and a pen.

"Oh, Mr. Bearer, good you're up and dressed I see. Good news, the doctor is releasing you. I've brought your discharge papers and the doctor's orders for you sign. I'm glad to see you've found the bags." The nurse waved her hand to the bags on the bed.

Nodding slightly, Kane read the papers and signed and initialed in the appropriate places. "Yes, I did, thank you. What room is Lita Dumas in? I need to see her."

"432. I'm not at liberty to tell you that she's awake and the doctor has already been in to see her. I could lose my job if I told you that and anyone were to find out." she whispered to him.

Kane stared at her in stunned silence. Finally saying, "I understand your situation. Thank you."

"I just think it's so sweet how much you care for her. Oh, by the way, the paparazzi know everything, and they're camped outside."

"Well that's just great." He mumbled on his way out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Lita slowly woke up from the anesthesia, felling groggy. She looked at the ceiling for a moment and gasped, remembering the last few seconds before the crash. Becoming agitated and excited, she began to panic when suddenly, she felt a hand her arm.**

"**Ms. Dumas. Ms. Dumas. You're ok, sweetie. Calm down." She looked at the owner of the hand and realized it belonged to a nurse. She was an older woman with a kind and pretty face, displaying a friendly smile.**

"**Where am I? Where's Kane? Is he ok?" Lita asked quickly. So quickly in fact she was afraid the nurse wouldn't understand her.**

**With the patience of a saint, the pretty nurse answered with a smile, "You're in a hospital in Kansas. You were in a car accident. The doctor will be in shortly to talk to you. As for Kane, he's fine. He'll be released soon, I'm sure."**

**Lita smiled, thankful that Kane was alright. Although she was confused as why she couldn't move. Why did she have IV's in her arm and heart monitors on her? How bad was the accident? How will this affect their case to get Brandon? Where the hell was the doctor? What was taking so long?**

**She heard a knock on the door and a man she assumed was the doctor came in reading a file.**

"**Ms. Dumas, how are you feeling?"**

"**Sick and groggy."**

"**That's to be expected after a surgery."**

"**Surgery? Am I ok?"**

"**You will be in time, Ms. Dumas. Unfortunately, I have some bad news as well."**

**With these works, Lita's heart nearly stopped beating but sped up at the same time. What was he going to tell her?**

**Kane stood outside Lita's room raising his had to knock on it when he heard the last voice he wanted to hear-ever.**

"**Kane! Don't you dare go in there! Haven't you done enough to my daughter?" He turned on her as if he were going to run her over where she stood.**

"**Kathy! What are you doing here? Trying to talk Lita into giving up the fight for Brandon? You know you've got a lot of nerve showing up here!"**

"**Don't you dare try to frighten me! First you manipulate my daughter again, then you try to kill her! You need to leave. Now." She growled at him.**

"**Actually, Kathy we had a car accident. I plan to go anywhere I want. You can leave anytime you feel like it. I'm sure there's someone whom you haven't told about Karen." He retorted, and proceeded to go into Lita's room.**

"**I mean it, Kane," Kathy continued. "If you go into that room, I WILL call security."**

**Kane turned and glared at his ex-mother-in-law. "Look, Kathy," he spat, "you have never been there for Lita. Ever! Now that something truly wonderful is about to happen to her, something that she deserves, you're all too ready to take it from her. What the fuck do you want?"**

**Kathy shrank back from him. A small part of her enjoyed the fact that Lita, her own daughter, survived the monster. She truly loved Lita, but Lita did nothing but disappoint her. How could she be proud of a daughter who wanted to wrestle for a living? Get on T.V. and make a fool of herself in front of the entire world. Really. Perhaps now Lita would give up this stupid notion of a family and come home with her; where she belonged.**

"**What I want, Kane, is for you to leave her alone, and move on to your next little project. My daughter will come home with me where I can help her get her life together. Without you!"**

**He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Kathy was never very proud of Lita and would sell her to the highest bidder if she could get away with it, but this was…he didn't know what this was. Without thinking, he grabbed her by her arm, lowered his head, and whispered into her ear, "Kathy, when I come back out of Lita's room, and you're still here, I will throw you out of the window. Bitch." He turned and let himself into Lita's room.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Lita was glaring at the door, drying her eyes when Kane finally came in. She heard him in the hall exchanging words with her mother, but their voices were muffled. She couldn't make out what they were saying. She gave him a weak smile when he sat down in the chair next to her. He took a deep breath and asked, "How are you doing, Lita? I mean, what did the doctor tell you?"

Lita reached her hand out searching for his. When he took her hand, she looked at him, confused. "Kane, why are you trembling?"

Before he could stop himself, the tears he'd been fighting flowed freely. Instead of hiding his tears, he let them go and cried. "I was so scared I'd lost you, Lita. I know you don't love me, and I can deal with that. I love so very much, Lita. I almost lost you again. But this time forever. I could never bear that-losing you."

"You're wrong, Kane. I do love you."

Was he dreaming? Did Lita just say she loved him? "What?"

"I love you, Kane. So much. I realized I'd been lying to myself when I saw you playing with Brandon for the first time."

Without another word, he leaned over and kissed her. Tenderly at first. Then she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. She pulled him closer to her, then winced hard at the pain and cried out. Kane quickly pulled back from her and asked, "Lita? I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Shaking her head, she said, "You didn't. I did." she looked at him to see if she should tell him her news. She decided to tell him everything. "Um, I don't know where to start. Well, my doctor says that I'll recover, but my career is over," she began to cry.

"Over? What do you mean over?" He asked.

"Remember when I broke my back a few years ago? Well, the car accident reinjured my back. I had to have surgery. They put rods in my back. But the really good news is I can still have more kids. The rods won't complicate me carrying them or anything."

Why would she say that? He was so happy to hear her say she loved him but why now? Was she saying this out of fear for her future? She'd just told him her career was over five seconds after telling him she loved him. He decided it didn't matter right now. Instead of asking for an explanation, he stayed in safer waters.

"Did Kathy come in here?"

"Yeah. She began telling me how she was fixing up the spare room for me. She says she's taking me away form all this nonsense of you and that baby I have no business trying to get." She began to cry so hard, Kane was afraid would hurt herself.

"Baby, calm down. Shh. It's ok."

"No, it isn't, Kane! It's not going to be ok. It's not. My mother is going to do whatever she can to destroy my life. She's going to try to keep Brandon away from me. I know what you're thinking." She said matter-of-factly.

"You do?" He asked, wondering where this was going.

"Yes, Kane, I do. You're thinking exactly what my mother is thinking. That I'm just using you. But, I'm not. I do love you. I've missed you. Yesterday, when we almost made love, I was mad when the phone rang. My mom threatened to come out here and testify against me. To keep me from getting Brandon."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I told her if she was still here when I left your room, I would throw her our of the window."

She began to laugh and cry at the same time. She never looked more beautiful to him as she smiled. He sat there in that chair holding her hand, falling more in love with her if that was possible.

Regretfully, he said, "Will you be ok for a while on your own? I should go talk to Denise. Let her know what's going on. And, um, do me a favor? Don't turn on the T.V., the paparazzi knows what happened, and are camped outside."

"What!" She exclaimed. "Outside? Now? My mother! Oh, my God, Kane! What if she tries to do something to get back at you?"

"She wouldn't dare. I swear if she does do something I'll drag her back up here just to throw her out the window," he kissed her forehead and left. She was hoping he was being sarcastic.

She began to think about her months as his wife in the beginning of her pregnancy with Brandon. Kane tried to be a good husband, but she wouldn't let him. Ignoring him most of the time, short with him when she did speak. Calling him a monster just to make him leave the room. She was surprised, however, at how gentle he was when they made love. He never wanted to hurt her or the baby. Smiling, she recalled his hand on her belly when the baby would move or kick. The pride in his voice, love in his eyes.

"I love you and your mom so very much," he would say.

Then a nightmare named Gene Snitsky happened to them. After that, he was even more quiet than usual. He asked her how she felt on a daily basis. Her heart filled with love and joy. So much so, she thought she would burst. She thought about the first time she realized she loved him.

They were making love. The kind of love only the luckiest people in the world experience. Passionate, tender, can't get close enough to the other person kind of love-making. Kane placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb lightly over her lips. Never taking his eyes off her face. Telling her how beautiful she was and that he loved her. After their climax, he held her wrapping both arms around her. She never felt so safe in her life.

The next day, she'd been baking a cake for her cousin's birthday when Kane came in from working outside. When Lita saw him, her heart skipped a beat, immediately wanting him then and there. Of course she never told him this. How could she? He'd forced her to marry him.

Still, she loved him. Even after all of the heart break and pain he'd caused her, she loved him.

She would deliberately touch his hand or bump into him like a school-girl with a crush instead of a wife. A wife falling in love with her husband.

And then, she threw him away like garbage. All because she listened to her mother and let Edge manipulate her. Using the loss of her baby as ammunition to get her thinking about leaving. Her mother telling her how she was embarrassed to introduce Kane to her friends as her son-in-law.

Just when she began to hate herself again, the door to her room opened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kane come through the door carrying Brandon. He sat their son on Lita's bed and sat in the chair next to Lita.

"Thought you needed to be cheered up a little. You were really depressed earlier." Kane said and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Kane. But how did you get him?" She asked. With them both being hospitalized, it seemed a little impossible that he could have gotten their baby in the few hours he'd been gone.

"I'll tell you about it in a little while. Right now, I just want to look at the two of you." He wispered to her.

"Earlier, when the doctor was here, he said I should be released in about a week. If everything goes good."

"Good. Look, Lita. I've been thinking about you, me, and Brandon. I've decided not to rent that house. The landlord was really understanding and let me out of the lease since I'd just signed it two days ago."

"Ok. But what does that have to do with us, Kane?" She asked, confused.

"Everything." He answered.

She noticed the little grin he failed to suppress before he handed Brandon some toys from the diaper bag Kane had brought with them. She watched him for a couple of seconds before turning her attention back to her son. Deciding Kane's off behavior wasn't important right then, she touched Brandon's face and asked, "How long can we keep him before he has to go back?"

"He's spending the night."

"Here?"

"Yep. The nurses have agreed to bring a crib in here for him to sleep in." He said not looking at her.

It seemed like he was avoiding her on purpose. Not wanting to look at her and barely speaking. The fear of him leaving her coming back full force. They were both quiet for a long time only paying attention to Brandon/ When the orderly came in and brought Lita her evening meal, Kane took Brandon to get something to eat from the cafeteria downstairs.

After she finished eating, she slowly got out of bed to find the bathroom. She had had enough of the bed for awhile so she sat in the chair beside the small table beside her only window. Sitting alone in the quiet, she began thinking about the events of the past couple of weeks. How her life had changed so drastically. She'd went from no children and a searing career, to a miraculous child and no career. What was going to happen next? She wasn't' sure she wanted to find out. Too much too fast. She finally let go of her resolve and began to cry. The more she cried, the more she couldn't stop. She'd been lying to herself about her feelings for Kane for too long. She started prying she hadn't lost everything she wanted-even though she didn't know she wanted them.

She heard a knock on the door and hurriedly wiped the tears from her face.

"Come in," she called just loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. A nurse came in pushing the promised crib into the room. Lita slowly stood to show the nurse where to position the crib.

"Oh, honey. You should not be out of bed. Get over here and lie down." The nurse lectured her. Sorry, I was just so very tired of laying down. I don't stay in one place very well." Lita apologized, bur obeyed and got into bed again.

"You know," the nurse began, "that husband of yours is really something."

"What do you mean?"

"He really worries about you. And he's good with that baby. Being good with children is great quality in a man. Makes them sexy, I think. Ok, you're all tucked in. Do you need anything else?" She asked sweetly.

"No, I'm good. Thank you." Lita said distractedly. Without another word, the nurse left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sighing, she settled into her bed and closed her eyes to wait for Kane and Brandon to come back. Images of the events that have led her to this point in time flooding her brain. Tears of pain, regret, joy, love, and forgiveness falling from her closed eyes. Sleep finally claimed her. Kane finally came back, Brandon sleeping on Kane's shoulder. He gently put his son in the generously provided crib and stood to look at Lita's sleeping form.

When she finally woke up the next mooring, Kane was sleeping laid back in a chair, with his feet propped up on the table, and Brandon sleeping in his crib. Against her protesting body, she slowly got out of bed and softly walked over to the crib. She lovingly watched her precious angel sleep for a few minutes. She lost track of hw long she stood there when Kane's voice startled her. "Hey, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be in the bed."

Without looking away from Brandon, she shook her head, "I want to look at him. Who knows how long it will be before I get this chance again."

He tenderly kissed the crown of her head and moved to stand next to her. After a few seconds of silence, Kane took a deep breath, nodded and quietly stated, "Sooner than you think."

Confused, she looked from Brandon to Kane and asked, "What are you talking about?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Taking her hand, Kane led Lita back to her bed and helped her sit down. Once satisfied she was comfortable, he pulled the chair closer to her and sat down. He reached over to brush some stray hair out or her pretty face. She knew he was keeping something from her. The more she thought about what it might be, the more frightened she became.

"Kane, um, I don't know what you're up to, but, um, I don't think it's funny. You're scaring me so, stop it." she made now attempt to hide her annoyance.

Taking a moment to decide the best response, he looked at her and began. "Baby, after I explain myself, you'll be laughing so hard your back will hurt for a year."

"What? Are you high or drunk?"

"No, I'm not. Although I'm sure being high doesn't feel much different than this."

"What? Kane, what the hell is wrong with you? You're not only scaring me but you're pissing me off!"

"We've got Brandon," he quickly said.

She gave him a sideways glance and said, "I know. He's right there. Asleep. In the crib."

As if on cue, Brandon sat up and began to whine. Kane retrieved the diaper bag and gave it to Lita. He then got Brandon our of his crib and brought him to Lita and helped her change his diaper. Finally finishing the task, he changed Brandon's clothes and said, "I'm going to get us some breakfast. Do you want me to pick anything up for you?"

"No. The only thing I want is for you to make sense." She said.

After Lita had her morning meal, and Kane had returned with Brandon, she decided it was time to confront him with his strange behavior. Before she could begin there was a knock at the door. Feeling annoyed at the unwelcome interruption she called impatiently, "Come in."

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"What, I can't come meet my nephew and support my little brother?" Asked a smirking Mark.

Standing, Kane hugged his brother. "I thought you were selling my house for me." He said.

"Well, I was. I did. The house sold yesterday. I'm here so you can sign the final papers. Is this Brandon?" Mark asked, making his way over to the adorable child. "Man, Kane, you couldn't deny him if you tried. He's a clone of you."

"Are you kidding me? He's beautiful, he's all Lita." Kane dreamily replied.

Already irritated by Kane, Lita interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me, Kane? If Mark sold you house where are you gonna live? I mean, you rented a house and two days later, you unrented it. You're homeless. Oh, my God! You're homeless! What the hell are we gonna do? If Megan finds out, she'll use it against us. Kane, we'll never get Brandon back. You can not sign those papers." By the time she was finished, Kane was handing the papers back to Mark; signed.

"It'll work out, Baby. You'll see." He said smiling at her. "Thanks for getting that price for me. I'm surprised they didn't offer less."

Looking confused, Mark asked, "Kane, did you even read the name of the buyer?"

"No. Why?"

"It was me, dumbass! I bought your house. Stay there until you find a new one." Stunned to silence, neither Kane nor Lita said anything for a few minutes. Finally braking the silence, Kane asked, "Why?"

"Because it's beautiful and I need the extra space. You two aren't the only ones getting a new kid this year." Mark answered smiling.

"Congratulations, Mark." Lita said happily.

"Ok. Time to go. See you guys later. Good seeing you, Lita. Call me if you need me to kick his ass," he said nodding to his brother and left as abruptly as he came.

Before the door shut completely, another knock sounded and Denise walked in. Smiling, she made her way to the small table by the window and sat her briefcase on it. Turning to face her clients, she said, "Good morning, Lita. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'll live."

"Kane told me what the doctor said. I'm very sorry. But you know what they say-'When God closes a door, He opens a window."

Confused, Lita nodded, and asked, "Why are you here? What happened? Do we have to give Brandon back already?"

Laughing, Denise held her hands up and said, "Whoa, slow down! You were right, Kane. Not even major surgery can stop her. One thing at a time, Dear. Nothing happened since yesterday. I came by to you can sign the legal papers."

"Legal papers? What legal papers?"

"Kane didn't tell you?"

Asserting himself into the conversation, Kane spoke up, "No, I haven't. Yesterday, so much happened I didn't get the chance. Today, Mark came and I still haven't gotten to tell her."

"Tell me what? Why you've been scaring me, or playing whatever mind games you've been playing?"

Denise was quiet but still smiled watching their exchange. Noticing the perfect couple they made. Her first impression of Kane was right. He was very intelligent. He knew the timing had to be perfect to tell Lita of the latest developments. She was glad Lita hadn't been told yet. It was better this way. Deciding it was better to interrupt them now than later, she opened her briefcase and found the folder containing ht papers Lita needed to sign. She also took out a pen and pulled the small bed table over to Lita and placed the items on it, waiting for Lita's signature.

"Lita, Kane has already signed them, we just need you to do the same."

"Sign for what? I'm not signing anything until my ex-husband answers my questions."

"Ok," Denise conceded, "Kane, this news is better coming from you."

Smiling wider than he had in years, Kane picked Brandon up and carried him to sit on the bed between he and Lita. "Guess you're right. It's time you knew. Yesterday when I went to see Denise and explain what had happened, she told me the news that I'm telling you now."

"And what news might that be?"

"Megan knows she'll lose this case. She doesn't have a snowballs chance in hell of winning. She decided it would be better to just let Brandon go than to put herself and him through this. The papers you need to sign are custody papers."

Shocked, she stared at Kane processing the information she just heard. Afraid of misunderstanding him, she asked, "If I sign these papers, what does that mean?"

"Well, it means that you are now Brandon's mother in the eyes of the law and he will only leave us when he moves out when he's older," Kane answered her.

"Brandon is ours? Legally? Megan's not going to fight us?" she asked, her voice trembling violently.

"Yes, that's right, Lita. He's yours and Kanes' forever," Denise answered her.

Moving faster than she should have, Lita grabbed the pen, and signed her name. Kane was right, she began laughing so hard, her back hurt more than when the painkiller had worn off. She reached over and hugged Brandon hard close to her and kissed Kane deep and passionately. Taking this as her time to make her exit, Denise gathered the papers and her pen, and said to the celebrating family, "Congratulations. I'll let you know when the case is closed by the state. Shouldn't take too long. A few days at the most."

"Thank you, Denise. Thank you so much!" Lita said to the woman who had been such a blessing these last few days.

After a few minutes of laughter and tears, Kane moved to kneel on the floor. Taking a box out of his pocket, the asked Lita, "Lita Dumas, will you marry me again?"

She couldn't believe this was happening. Before she could talk some "sense" into herself, she answered an enthusiastic, "Yes! I will marry you!"

He place the beautiful five carrot diamond ring on her left hand and kissed her. He kissed her like it was the last time he ever would.

A week later, Lita was released from the hospital and for the first time in their lives, Kane, Lita, and Brandon were finally a family.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Lita's POV

It's been five years since those insane events on our lives. I call it the turning point and the most wonderful nine days ever!

Since then, Kane and I had a perfect wedding and welcomed a beautiful daughter into our family: Denise Mary Bearer, and we are anxiously awaiting the birth of our twins-a son and daughter. Due any day now. These babies will be our last. Kane still wrestles but I no longer can. That's ok. I love being his wife and mother to his children. He'll retire soon, and we'll be happier than anyone deserves.

I never knew how much he loved me until Brandon came back into our lives. I never knew how much I loved him either. It seems I loved him from the moment I first met him.

Funny how life works out.


End file.
